Dance With Me
by MahriahLee
Summary: After being served with divorce papers, Finn remembers the night that changed his life, 10 years ago. Meeting Her changed him forever and Finn Hudson doesn't give up that easy.
1. Served

**A/N This is my first Fic ever! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I Do Not Own Glee…It Owns Me!**

It was just another ordinary afternoon. I was standing on stage, setting up my drum kit for tonight's performance. Tonight would be the band's first gig in Los Angeles. Staples Center—man, I never thought it would happen. Well, that isn't exactly accurate. I kind of always knew my dream would come true. How? Because _She_ believed in me; because _She_ said it would happen. And there was never any arguing with _Her_. She was my rock and I missed the hell out of her right now…and them. Those four were my entire universe. And all of this—everything I was doing out here on the road—was for them.

From the front of the stage, I heard Puck whistle flirtatiously. There weren't any women on the crew, so the gesture stole my attention for a brief moment. Walking across the stage was an attractive, leggy blond in a form-fitting business dress and tall stilettos. She was most definitely Puck's type (but then again, who isn't?). All of the guys in the band and crew were gawking at her as though they had never laid eyes on a female in their entire lives; it was kind of pathetic after all of these years. Were they ever going to grow up? To Puck's dismay, the pretty woman walked right passed him with a knowing smirk, and walked directly over to me.

I was really confused. I usually am, but this time I had reason to be. I had never seen this woman before in my entire life and had no clue as to what she wanted with me. She stood in front of my drum kit and flashed a playful smile at me.

"Are you Finn Hudson?"

I glanced around to my band mates, who seemed just as baffled as I did. Puck looked pissed. There was nothing he hated more than when groupies passed him by for one of us.

"Uh…yeah."

The leggy blonde's flashy smile was replaced with a contemptuous sneer.

"Mr. Hudson, you've been served," she reported with a wink. Then, she walked away, in the same direction that she came.

_Served?_ What the hell does that mean? I glanced down at the large, thick manila envelope in my hands. The return address on the front read _Murphy, Brennan, and Falchuk; New York City, NY_.

I sure as hell didn't know anyone in New York. Not now, anyhow. Puck had made his way over to where I was standing. He always was a nosey, little bastard!

"Dude, that chick was hella fine. Why do the hot chicks always want _you_? I mean, you're my boy and all, but I just don't get it. No offense."

"None taken, bro" I replied distractedly. At the moment, I was a bit more concerned with what the hell was in this freakin' envelope. I ripped it open very ungraciously; it happens when you have gigantic hands like mine. Inside, there was a stack of papers with a whole bunch of legal garbage that I couldn't understand at all. The only words that made any sense to me at all were _Finn Cody Hudson_ and Her name. I was bewildered.

"Oh hey, divorce papers!" Puck exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I asked. There's no way I could have heard him properly.

"Divorce papers. That's what those are. That hot blond just served you."

"That's impossible. How do you know?" I demanded impatiently.

"Cause Quinn's served me twice, dude. Try to keep up, Finn."

"No freakin' way, dude. Why would She want a divorce? We're married."

"That seems like reason enough to me, bro. Tough luck, dude." How could Puck be so insensitive in a moment like this? He was my best friend. Wasn't he supposed to be offering me some words of comfort or support or some shit like that? This was not fucking happening to me. She loves me. We have a family; babies. I'm a freakin' rock star, for crying out loud!

I thought back on the last few months. How many times had I been home to Lima to see them, to see Her? I honestly couldn't recall. I spent every day on the road with my band, Love in Vein. A different city and different hotel every night; different groupies with the same, unremarkable face who only wanted one thing from me. I admit, I wasn't the best husband. There were a couple of times where I slipped up; let the alcohol and the girls get the best of me. But I always told Her right away and She always forgave me right away. But the douchiest thing I ever did was miss that one, rainy night six months ago. That was unforgivable, but She was amazing and forgave me anyway.

Now, here I am on some cold stage, a million miles away from Her and them, with papers in hand, feeling my heart being ripped from my chest; stealing the breath from my lungs. I was here, living out my dream, because She believed I could. And here I was, living out my dream, stealing Hers. I deserved this. She deserved better. I never thought I would get married, yet alone divorced.

With my world shattering around me, the only thing I could think of was the cool, Autumn night ten years ago that changed me forever…


	2. The Dance

Thank you to those who reviewed & added this story to their alerts. It means so much to me! Gold Stars to all of you!

**I do not own Glee…I can only dream a dream!**

**I do not own the Madonna song…it owns me!**

_10 Years Earlier…_

I hate school dances. They're always so lame. Lame music, lame dancing, lame Lima Losers. The only good thing about these things is that I'm usually able to hook up with some, hot babe at the end of the night. But I'm so over it. All of the girls at McKinley are the same; pretty on the outside, but void of anything meaningful and beautiful on the inside.

First there's Quinn. She's the Head Cheerio and most popular girl at WMHS. We dated for a few months during sophomore year, but I couldn't handle her constant nagging and always bringing me down. I may not be a smart guy, but I knew enough to know that I didn't deserve the hell she was putting me through. Ever since, she's been with Puck—my best friend. I don't mind, though. He's so wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger, it's kind of disgusting.

Then, there's Santana and Brittany. I hooked up with the both of them…at the same time. It was, both, my shining moment as a man and my biggest regret. Who knows where those two have been? Santana was even bitchier and more controlling than Quinn and Brittany was dumber than me…if that's even possible.

Not one single female at this god-forsaken school is unique. They're all exactly the same…and exactly _not_ what I'm looking for. It's my senior year and I want more. I would like to have a serious girlfriend. I want somebody to love. Even my mom's starting to question my sexuality. _Not cool Mom, not cool!_

So here I am, standing next to the punch bowl in the school gym, which has been decked out in fake spider webs, coffins, plastic skulls, and a massive spider dangling from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The strobe lights are beginning to give me a massive headache and I look like a serious tool in my Halloween costume. _Prince Charming? Really?_ That's what I get for letting my mom choose my costume.

I'm so fucking bored that I'm considering spiking the punch with the vodka I sneaked in. It would definitely liven the place up a bit.

Puck and Quinn are in the middle of the dance floor, swaying back and forth to some cheap, pop song. Quinn's dressed as an angel, naturally…a really slutty angel, no less. _Hey…Quinn's starting to look a little pudgy in the stomach area. How strange! _And Puck is dressed as Lucifer. Wow! Are they cliché' or what? How two people, so obviously wrong for each other, managed to be nauseatingly perfect together is beyond me. They kind of make me sick. Nah! I'm just jealous, I guess. Not of the fact that Quinn is with Puck, but just jealous that they have what I want.

"Hey Finnocense!"

_Oh god, not Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! _

I turn around to see Santana and Brittany, smiling in their evil girl ways, dressed exactly the same. Not even these two hot chicks, dressed in itsy bitsy School Girl uniforms and braids, seemed to do it for Little Finn. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to dance?" Santana asked in her sexy, husky voice.

"With which one of you?" I asked. They were confusing me more than usual.

"With both of us!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

I was really tempted, but then I remembered I can't dance. And dancing alone was hard enough, let alone attempting to dance with two Cheerios at once.

"Um….no thanks. I don't dance."

"Your loss," they both said at the same time again and walked away.

_Why is the Finnster losing his mojo?_ I'm the star Quarterback of the football team, for crying out loud! I should be macking on all the ladies tonight, but instead I'm acting like a hormonal chick. _Get a grip, Hudson!_

I stealthily pulled the flask out of my coat pocket and took a swig of vodka. Quickly, it warmed my entire body. A couple more of those and I might start having a good time at this damn dance. I began to make my way over to the bleachers in the dark corner of the gym, when the Rent-A-DJ started playing some insane song that I had never heard before. Before I realized it, Puck and Quinn were dragging me out to the middle of the dance floor.

"What is this crap, I can't dance to this!" I shouted to the two of them.

"It's The Time Warp, Finn" Quinn yelled back with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Dude, it's easy. Just watch me," Puck added nonchalantly.

"Dude, you know how to do this dance? That's kinda lame," I insulted him. And then he punched me in the arm.

I tried, unsuccessfully, to follow along. But this song was just plain…weird. One of my classmates yelled out something about fishnet stockings? _What the hell?_

After the song was done, I began returning to the bleachers that I had originally been heading to. Suddenly, I felt my whole body tingling. _Did my body fall asleep?_ It was something I had never felt before…like I had electricity flowing through my veins. My entire body felt like it was on fire. There's no way I had drank _that much_ vodka. I felt like I was being pulled in a different direction than the one I had set out for. So instead of walking to the bleachers, I turned toward the double doors at the entrance of the gym and what I saw took my breath away.

There was a girl standing there that I had never seen before. _Does she even go to this_ _school?_ I'm the most popular guy in school, aren't I supposed to know everybody? She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. She wasn't the most conventionally beautiful girl. Her nose was a little large for her petite frame, but she had an inner glow that lit her up like a Christmas tree at night. She had shiny, dark hair that was pinned up in sparkling, spinning curls. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown and I felt as though I could swim in them forever and never even want to come up for air. Her skin was bronze; like she had been kissed by the sun. Her lips were pouty and blood red. I had an unreasonable desire to want to kiss her. Her legs looked like they went on and on for a million miles. And Her costume? _Wow!_ I don't even have words. I'm pretty sure She's supposed to be Snow White. Her dress was red and yellow and blue. She wore matching gloves and had a big, red bow in her silky hair. And She wore white, knee-high socks that covered those long, beautiful legs. She even carried a bright, crimson apple in one of her small, delicate hands. I'm sure Her costume was supposed to make Her look slutty, just like all of the other girls at this stupid dance, but She didn't. Instead, She looked pure and ethereal. And I had the biggest yearning, deep down inside of my chest, to talk to Her.

With all of the confidence and swagger I could muster up—and another gulp of liquid courage—I walked right over to Her and stood directly in front of Her, blocking Her view of the dance floor.

"Hi," I blurted out with a quick smile. But something was wrong. She looked upset. She kept looking back and forth at the other kids standing around us, as though She didn't really see me standing there. She almost looked…_pained_? My confidence swiftly started slipping away. Maybe She thought I was ugly? Did She smell the vodka on my breath? She probably thought my costume was ridiculous. Her face was beginning to turn the same shade of red as the apple she held; it was adorable. It was obvious that She wasn't going to say anything, so I just kept talking.

"I'm Funn. Flynn. I mean, Finn." I was flustered. Never in eighteen years has a girl been able to make me feel this way. What was it about this chick that made me so tongue-tied; that was making my blood boil on the inside?

"I know who you are. Everyone here knows who you are. You're Finn Hudson. You're the Quarterback of the Varsity football team and the most popular guy in school. Why do you feel the need to introduce yourself to me?"

She spoke! Her voice was just as lovely as She was. Sure, She talked a little too fast, but it was cute. And apparently, She _does_ go to this school. She said She knew who I was. How on Earth do I _not_ know Her?

"How do you know who I am? Do you go here, are you a student?

She looked shocked; almost like She wanted to burst into tears at any moment.

"Of course, I go here. Finn, we've gone to the same school since Kindergarten," She explained sadly.

_Wow!_ Now I feel like a huge asshole. There's no way this chick is gonna want to talk to me. But I have to know who she is!

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'm really bad with names and faces," I lied. "So, what's your name?"

"You really wanna know my name?" She asked.

"Definitely," I said with another smile.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

_Rachel?_ She is Rachel.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel."

"It's nice to _officially_ meet you too, Finn."

Suddenly, the gym lights lowered and the disco ball began to spin, casting sparkling light throughout the entire room; making Rachel Berry look like an angel sent to me from Heaven above. Rachel looked around the room, smiling at all of the couples who were taking the dance floor as a slow song began flowing from the speakers. Sometimes girls were so easy to read. Rachel wanted to dance. And I had this undeniable need to make Her happy.

"Dance with me," I requested.

Her dark eyes went misty; as though She wanted to cry. I held out my hand and She glanced down at it. It took Her a few seconds, but She finally placed her tiny hand in mine and I led Her into the center of the room.

We didn't say a word to each other; we just started swaying side to side. She was so damn tiny that She had to stand on her tip-toes, just to reach Her arms around my neck. So, I decided to help Her out a bit. I grabbed Her by Her waist, which seemed to take Her by surprise, and stood Her on top of my feet. She smiled appreciatively up at me. I snaked by arms around Her thin waist and pulled Her as close to me as possible; which still wasn't nearly close enough. I felt like I needed more of Her; like I needed to know every single thing about this gorgeous creature in my arms. Although we danced in silence, there was never an awkward second shared between me and this perfect stranger at all. We simply held one another and let the lyrics of the song flow into us.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

As each and every word of that song rang through the atmosphere, it became more and more real. Here I was, dancing with a stranger—someone I've only just met—and yet, I feel as though I needed Her just as much as I needed oxygen to breathe. I couldn't explain it; I can't tell you why it happened. But tonight—on Halloween night—I danced with the woman I never wanted to let go of.

As the song came to end, all too soon, Rachel and I stopped dancing. And suddenly, the bubble we'd been living in for the past three minutes burst. We were, both, very aware of all the sets of eyes staring at us. We heard them talking, too.

"Why the hell is Finn dancing with Treasure Trail," Quinn snickered into Puck's ear.

"She isn't even hot," I heard some of my fellow football players say.

"Ok, that is just all sorts of wrong," Santana said loudly, as Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

I felt angry. I felt very protective of whatever it was Rachel and I were sharing. I felt like I could kick my foot through the fucking speakers!

I looked down at Rachel. And She was looking at the floor. I lifted Her chin with one finger, so that She would look at me and was shocked at what I saw. She was crying. She had streams of mascara and salt-riddled tears flowing down Her angelic face.

"Rachel…"

"I'm sorry, Finn. Thank you for the lovely dance. It meant the world to me, but I have to go now."

Before I could argue with Her, She turned and ran from the gym as fast as She could. Her presence was followed by a thunderous round of ridicule from our fellow classmates. I was stunned. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why anyone would laugh at Rachel Berry.

Suddenly, Puck and Quinn were beside me.

"Dude, why the hell were you dancing with Berry?" Puck demanded.

"You know who She is?"

"Of course we know who She is. She's a troll," Quinn added.

"You're lucky She looked somewhat decent tonight, Dude. Because if She hadn't, every football player in this room would take you outside and pummel your ass right now. But, I guess we'll let you off the hook for one night."

"I have to go after Her!"

"Dude, no you do not. Let Her go. Trust me, you do not want to tap that," Puck pleaded.

But it wasn't about tapping that, to me. There was something about Her. And I couldn't just let Her walk out of my life. Not after the dance we shared; not after feeling the way I felt with Her. If I just let Her go, my life would forever be empty of the need I felt coursing through me when She was near. And I wasn't about to let that happen; I wasn't about to become a Lima Loser who let the one amazing thing that had ever happened to him go without a fight. Finn Hudson doesn't give up that easy.

"Fuck you, Puck" I spat and ran out of the gym; chasing after Rachel Berry.


	3. Dying

A/N Every other chapter will be in the present, which takes place 10 years after graduation, which would make it 2022…weird, huh? Most chapters will be from Finn's POV, but every now & then, I may throw a Rachel POV in there.

Thank you to everyone who is following this story & to those who've reviewed. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! Gold stars to you all!

Follow me on Twitter MahriahLee

**I Do Not Own the Barbra Streisand song…Lea Michele pwns it!**

**I Do Not Own Glee…It Owns Me! **

_Present Day…_

I ran as quickly as I could backstage to my dressing room, and pulled my iPhone from my back pocket and dialed the number that would allow me to hear the sweetest voice in the world. It rang…and rang…and rang. Her favorite song flowed loudly from the receiver…

_I guess it's not funny_

_Life is far from sunny_

_When the laugh is over_

_And the joke's on you_

_A girl oughta have a sense of humor_

I've heard that song a million times in the last ten years, and never before had its words rang more true. I prayed that She would answer and not send me to voicemail. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, She picked up.

"Hello Finn. I assume you received the divorce papers and that's why you're calling?" she answered coldly.

"Uh….yeah. I did. What the fuck is going on, Rach? I don't understand at all. This came from completely out of nowhere. Is this some sort of April Fool's joke? Am I being Punked?"

"First of all, Finn. It's October, not April. And second of all, Punked went off the air, like, fifteen years ago. Try to keep up, Finn."

"But Rachel, I really don't understand what's happening here. We're married, we love each other. We have kids."

"I completely understand how you would be so confused, as I have never mentioned or commented on the idea of a separation or divorce prior to this conversation. Yes, I understand that we are married, thus the divorce. And I will admit, I am still in love with you Finn. Whether or not you still love me, I have no idea. But Finn, sometimes love just isn't enough. And as for our children? You're like a stranger to them, especially the baby. You weren't even here the night that she was born. What kind of man misses the birth of his child? You're always gone. We don't even know you anymore. And I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. I gave up everything for you; for _your_ dream. But what about mine, Finn?"

I was stunned into silence. She just dropped a bomb on me and I, literally, did not know what to say. It's like She ripped my beating heart out of my chest and held it in the palm of her tiny hand. This was _NOT_ happening to me! Rachel and I were meant to last forever. We vowed to each other that very first night that we would never become a statistic. Yet here we were, doing exactly that.

"Rach, I know I haven't been there for you guys the way I should have been. But don't you understand? The reason I'm out here, nine months of the year, is all for you. I do this so that I can take care of you and the kids; so that they can have a better life than either of us had. So that their dreams can come true, too."

"Really, Finn? Then why are we still stuck in Lima, Ohio and you're out living your rock star dream? What they need is their father and his love; not all of the money in the world. What I need is my husband, my best friend. I don't need to read about all your escapades in US Weekly. I don't need to cry myself to sleep every single night, missing you like crazy. I need _you_ and the electricity we both feel when we touch one another."

She was right. I was wrong. Story of our lives.

"Rachel, please. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to us; to _them_. We promised each other that this would never happen to us. I love you so, so much."

"I'm sorry, Finn. I've made up my mind. You can beg and plead all you want, but it's a moot point, really. Should you need to contact me any further, please call my lawyer. We'll discuss the details of the divorce and custody agreement later. Right now, I have three children to take care of. Goodbye, Finn."

"Rachel, don't…"

She hung up before I could ask her not to. What the hell do I do now? My head was spinning, I couldn't breathe; sweat beads were rolling down my forehead. Was I having a freakin' heart attack? _Jesus Christ, I think I'm dying! _

I was so dizzy that I had to lie down on the couch. I closed my eyes, wishing that this was just some sort of terrible nightmare. Maybe I was really drunk; maybe someone slipped me a roofie and I was hallucinating? Before I realized it, tears were streaming down my face.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the dressing room door.

"Hudson, you in there, bro?"

_Fuck!_ Puck.

"Go away, Puck!"

He didn't listen. He never does. That boy is just about as stubborn as a jackass. It's fitting.

"Dude…you're crying."

"Yeah. It sorta happens sometimes when your wife wants to divorce you."

"Stop being such a bitch, Finn. Quinn's threatened to leave more times that I can even count. Everybody knows that you & Berry are legit. If any two people are meant to be together forever and die in each other's arms, it's you two. Suck it up, be a man, and win her back. It's as simple as that."

As cocky, arrogant, and tactless as he is, Puck had a point. Sometimes I think he pretended to be dumber than he truly was. Occasionally, pearls of wisdom flowed out of his mouth like he was some Master Jedi or some shit like that.

"I hate to say this, but you're right Puck."

"Yeah…I usually am dude"

"I have to leave now."

"Hold up, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To LAX. I have to go home to Lima, Puck."

"Chillax, dude. You can wait a night. Tonight's show is too damn important for us. This is our first LA show and we _cannot_ blow it. You know that. Finish the show and then take the red eye home."

Hesitantly, I agreed. I knew Puck was right. Tonight was extremely important. I would play the gig, but in twelve, short hours, I would be on my way home; back into Her arms.


	4. Sing With Me

It's back to school for our favorite students! Welcome back McKinley Titans! Who's stoked about Season 2?

Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews…they make me happy!

Here are the links for the Halloween costumes in Ch. 2 (Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Santana/Brittany)

.com/r/2ylmvee/3

.com/r/2rnwnr9/3

.com/r/mtkw84/3

.com/r/30i98hx/3

.com/r/2mfyhd5/3

IMO, this chapter is pretty epic. I hope you all think so too!

**I Do Not Own "Faithfully"….But I would give anything to sing it with Cory!**

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me!**

_10 Years Ago…_

I ran out of the gym as fast as I could. The cold, autumn night met me as I searched for Her in pure panic. Where the hell did She go? She couldn't have gotten that far, that fast. But there was only one way out of the high school and that was through the parking lot. I decided to take a shortcut across the football field when fate intervened.

There She was; sitting cross-legged on the fifty-yard line, tears falling down Her beautiful face. It was cold out tonight; especially so. And the moon was full; illuminating Rachel's face like the goddess She is.

I ran to Her as fast as I could. I guess She had heard me coming, because slowly, she looked up at me. The look on her face destroyed me. I knew those assholes hurt her and I wanted to protect her from the cruelty and humiliation they would continue to dish out.

"When did you get so tall, Finn?" She tried to laugh off.

"Um…I don't know. I've always been freakishly tall. The guys on the football team call me 'Frankenteen'"

She laughed.

" 'Frankenteen'? That's cute…it's like Frankenstein, but you're a teenager, so it makes sense."

I knew she was avoiding the conversation that was coming.

I sat down in front of her, trying to mimic her pose. But my legs were too damn long, so I just pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Rachel, I am so sorry for everything that just happened back there. Those guys are jerks. And honestly, I have no idea why they would even say those things to you in the first place."

The way She's looking at me makes me feel like She doesn't believe me; like She thinks I'm a liar.

"You really don't know who I am or why they laugh at me, do you?"

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot for not knowing who you are. Especially since you've apparently lived here your whole life. But there's no excuse for anyone to be humiliated and laughed at the way you just were."

She smiled at me so warmly, that I thought my heart might melt right onto the football field.

"That's sweet of you, Finn. You must have been living under a rock for the last four years. I'm a pariah at this school, Finn."

My eyebrows pulled together in uncertainty.

"Okay, I have no clue what that word means? Is it a type of fish? Are you a fish, Rachel?"

She laughed so loudly that it echoed and bounced off of the metal football stands.

"No Finn, I am not a fish. It just means that I am the most hated girl at this school. I'm an outcast."

I'm confused about things about ninety-nine percent of the time, but this one really through me threw a loop.

"Why? Why would anybody hate you, Rachel?"

"Well, there are lots of reasons. First of all, I am the captain of the Glee club and being in Glee club is a major faux pas. But I love it. I've always been extremely ambitious. From the time I was a toddler, I've known what I was meant to do with my life, Finn"

She had the biggest smile on her face. I knew that whatever it was she wanted to do with her life made her very happy. And a happy Rachel made me happy.

"I'm going to be on Broadway someday, Finn! Singing and dancing and acting my heart out in front of hundreds and thousands of people. I'll be living the most magical city in the entire world. New York! And one day, after several years of paying my dues, I'm going to win that Tony. And when I'm up there on that stage, receiving my Tony, Finn. I'm not going to say 'I told you so' to all of these meaningless people who won't even matter in a few, short months. I won't stick my tongue out at them and scream 'How do you like me now?'"

A playfully evil smirk played upon her lips. I liked it.

"No, I won't do or say any of those things. I'm better than that; I'm better than them. Oh, I'll be thinking it," she said with a hopeful laugh.

"Wow, Rachel. That's really awesome that you have your whole life planned out. I don't even know what I want for breakfast tomorrow. But I do have one question?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"What the heck is a Glee club?"

"You don't know what Glee club is? Are you sure _you_ go to this school?"

"Yeah. See I have my school ID and everything," I said as I started to pull my wallet out.

"Finn, I was joking."

"Oh. Cool. You're funny, Rachel."

"Thanks, Finn. Anyway…Glee is a club where we sing and dance and perform to choreographed numbers. It's so much fun and we're going to Sectionals in just a few, short weeks."

"So you can sing, huh?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I can sing."

"I can play the drums," I spit out. "Ever since I was four. And I sing sometimes too, but only in the shower really."

Her eyes became so wide, I thought they might fall out of the sockets.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I panicked.

"No, of course not. You're saying everything right."

_Wow!_ I think she might be flirting with me. _Cool! _And I think I might be blushing_. So not cool!_

Rachel got this devilish, little twinkle in her eye. It kinda scared me, but in a really hot kinda way.

"Finn, I know we've only just met, but if I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

I knew I should probably be worried, but for some strange reason, I trusted Her.

"Sing for me?"

Well I certainly did not see that one coming!

"Rachel, I'm really not that good. You don't want to hear me sing."

"Sure I do, Finn. C'mon, it will be fun. I'll even sing with you if you'd like?"

I thought it over for a few seconds, before deciding _what the hell? _What did I have to lose?

"Okay Rach. But I don't know what to sing?"

"Just sing me your favorite song."

"Oh, okay. Don't laugh. And you promised you'd sing with me."

"I'll sing with you, Finn. I promise," she whispered with a sweet smile.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I am so freakin' nervous! Here goes nothing…

_Highway run into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Girl you stand by me 

_I'm forever yours…faithfully_

Rachel smiled the biggest smile I'd seen from her yet. For a second, I thought she was going to open her mouth and laugh at me. But just as she promised she would, she began to sing.

_Circus life under the big top world _

_We all need the clowns to make us laugh _

_Through space and time _

_Always another show _

_Wondering where I am lost without you _

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

Oh boy you stand by me

_I'm forever yours…faithfully_

I couldn't believe my ears. She was amazing. Never in my life had I heard anything so beautiful. It was as though she were an angel, singing words straight from God himself. I felt something move within me; I was touched. And then there were the sparks! They were flying uncontrollably between the two of us and the small distance that separated us. I knew She could feel them, too. I could tell by the look on Her face. It was the most incredible moment of my entire life. Slowly—unwillingly so—we finished the rest of the song. Our two voices coming together as one.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Faithfully _

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours _

_Ever yours…faithfully_

_Magical. Epic. _

Those were the only words I could mange at the moment to accurately describe this moment. Singing with Rachel was, by far, the coolest thing I've ever done in my entire life. I could spend an eternity singing with Her.

"Finn, that was incredible. You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too."

"You can say that again, Rachel."

"Finn, I think you should join the Glee club. We could certainly use a guy with your hot, male lead potential."

"You think I'm hot?"

Now it was turn for Rachel to blush. And man, did she ever!

"Honestly…yes. But that's beside the point, Finn!"

I probably looked like the world's biggest geek right now; with a smile as goofy as mine, how could you not?

"I'll think about, Rachel."

"Fantastic! Thanks, Finn." She said as a slight shiver overtook her small body.

"You're cold? I don't have a jacket or anything, but I have this…" I said, as I offered her the flask of vodka from my back pocket.

She looked at it like it was some sort of venomous spider or something,

"What it is?" She carefully asked.

"It's vodka. It's not the best tasting stuff in the world, but it'll keep you warm."

"Normally, I don't approve of underage drinking, but under the circumstances, I think I'll take you up on your offer."

She took the flask from my hand and sipped cautiously. I could tell She'd never done anything like this before, and I felt kind of honored to share this first with Her.

As the warmth of the vodka overtook Her body, She shivered hard. Her entire body was shaking. Without even thinking twice, I pulled her up into my lap and wrapped Her in my arms.

"Is this better, Rachel?"

"Yes…this is good. I can't believe how unseasonably cold it is tonight."

"So…Rachel?"

"So…Finn?"

We both laughed at how nervous we had suddenly become.

"Tell me about yourself, Finn. What's your story?"

We spent the next couple of hours just talking to each other. I told her about my father and how he had died serving his country when I was just a baby. I told her how my mother raised me all on her own and she said she respected her very much for overcoming such advert…eversi….adversity! That was the word! She explained to me about having two gay fathers and how since the time she could walk, she's been working on her craft and preparing for superstardom. She also told me that she had no friends. And that crushed me, because I desperately wanted to be her friend. If I'm being honest with myself, I want to be so much more than that, though.

We, both, continued to sip from the flask. Eventually it ran out and I could tell that Rachel was just a little tipsy and she had the adorable case of the hiccups.

"Hey Rach? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Finn. You can ask me anything," she said as she peeled herself out of my arms, facing me, and leaving me feeling empty and void.

"When you ran out of the gym earlier, why did you come here? Do you even like football?"

Once again, she looked as though she could cry. I was starting to lose count of how many times She nearly cried tonight. I hated that She was this sad.

"The reason I came here, to the fifty-yard line Finn, is because…"

"You can tell me, Rach."

She cleared her throat. "It's the first place I ever met you."

"Wait. What? Didn't we just me at the dance a couple of hours ago?"

"No, actually. We met here, on this very field, when we were five years old."

"Huh?"

She laughed. Man, I loved making her laugh, even if it was at my own expense.

"When we were five, our parents brought us here one Friday night for a football game. I was way too young to show any interest in sports; it never would have occurred to me to actually enjoy it. So I began doing pirouettes and plie's on the sidelines, and after a while you joined me. Of course, you weren't a classically trained Ballerina like I was, so you just started head banging and playing air guitar. It was really cute. You took my hand and asked me to play 'house' with you. Naturally, I obliged. I had never had a boy talk to me or hold my hand before. At the end of the night, your mother came to get you and you kissed me on the cheek and left. It was my first kiss…and my only."

"You're serious? You're telling the truth?"

"I would never lie to you, Finn."

Somehow, deep down inside, I knew that was true. I had a sneaking suspicion that Rachel would always be honest with me; brutally so if necessary.

I couldn't figure out how I had forgotten about Her. Meeting her now, I can't imagine living without Her. I was young and stupid. I had walked away from Her once. There was no way I was going to do it again. I needed this girl…always.

It was as if She could read my mind; like She was thinking the exact same thing that I was. I could see it written all over her face and I'm sure that it showed on mine, too.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to."

Slowly, I crawled over to Her; placing one hand gently behind Her and steadying myself with the other. I gently laid her down on the cold, moist grass and pressed my body against hers. Her body felt amazing against mine; her breasts were so soft and I could feel her need through the silky material of her costume. I let my eyes close and before I knew it, my lips were on hers. It was the purest, realest thing I had ever experienced in my entire life. I never wanted to stop kissing her…ever!

Now normally, at this point, with any other girl, I would have _jumped the gun_, so to speak. But with Rachel, my desire to keep kissing her won out and I was able to control my body. _Thank you, Jesus!_

Kissing Rachel was the most amazing feeling in the world; fireworks were exploding from inside of me. _Can you feel it, Rachel? I can, too._

Suddenly, Rachel's body shifted underneath me. She pushed herself up off of the ground and placed her hands on my shoulders; never breaking our kiss. The next thing I knew, she was shoving me to the ground and straddling my body. I ran my hands up her long, silky legs. _Holy shit! This was the best night of my fucking life!_

My hands began to roam. I moved them from her soft legs to her ass. _Damn, she had a nice ass!_ Maybe it was the vodka, maybe it was the adrenaline; maybe it was a combination of both? But suddenly, I felt really brave. I was about to move my hands to her perfect breasts, but instead I felt her hand move.

She was touching me! She was touching me _there!_

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Rachel broke the kiss.

"So Finn? Does_ this_ happen to you with every girl you kiss?"

She was grabbing my hard-on through my pants and squeezing. It felt so good I thought I was gonna die. _Damn, Rachel was brave_. And so, I had to be, as well.

"No way," I whispered, completely out of breath. "Never like this Rachel, I swear."

"Good," she smirked. She was so fucking sexy!

For the next hour, we continued kissing and touching and groping one another. I was very proud of myself for lasting this long, but I would definitely need a cold shower later on. Little Finn need some release.

All too soon, Rachel broke apart again.

"Something wrong, baby?"

"No, everything is perfect Finn. This has been the most amazing night of my life and I have you to thank for it. It's just that I have to go home. I have a curfew."

"Oh, okay. I understand. When can I see you again?" I begged.

"Finn. You were wonderful tonight. Truly, this was the best night ever and I will never, ever forget it. But I don't expect anything from you. Tonight I was a princess and you were my Prince Charming. But come tomorrow, you'll be Finn Hudson: Quarterback and most popular guy at McKinley and I'll still be Rachel: Lima Loser and laughing stock of the entire high school. And that's okay with me, because tonight I was yours and that's enough to last me a lifetime. So thank for this; for tonight."

With one last, soft kiss on my lips, she turned and ran toward the parking lot. I couldn't believe it, but my heart was shattering into a million, tiny pieces. I can't believe I just let her walk out of my life again.

I began walking back to the gym. Rachel's only been gone a couple of minutes, but already I know this isn't right. I'm not supposed to be standing here alone; empty. I'm supposed to be by Rachel's side…always. I refused to make the same mistake I made thirteen years ago. Yes I was just a child then, but I'm a man now and the time has come to make the most grown-up decision of my life.

I turned, running full force toward that parking lot where I knew She would be. That's my girl out there. Finn Hudson doesn't give up that easy.


	5. When You Love a Woman

A/N I really, really, REALLY hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was very hard for me to write, so I hope it doesn't suck ass, lol!

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me!**

**I also do not own the Thriving Ivory song…I wish I could write songs like that!**

**And Journey does not belong to me, either. Hmmph!**

_Present Day…_

Right now, our opening act was on stage; singing their hearts out, trying to make the big time. One year ago, that was us. One year ago, we were struggling. We almost gave up. After nine years of playing hole-in-the-wall bars, county fairs, and even birthday parties, we were ready to pack it in.

Puck and I had been trying ever since we graduated from McKinley. At first it was just the two of us, but after a couple of years, we finally added a few more guys to the band. Both, Rachel and Quinn were there for us every second along the way. They both had sacrificed big time in order for us to make our dreams come true. Puck and I even gave up college, because we were both just so convinced that we would become the biggest rock stars in the world. But it was Rachel who gave the most; more than I should have ever asked, more than I ever should have allowed. It was unfair; it was wrong of me.

The night we were playing our last and final gig was the night that changed it all. Coincidentally, we were here in Los Angeles, playing at The Mint. We put our hearts and souls into that last performance; it was devastating to see it come to an end. But luckily for us, the lead singer of the biggest rock band in the world was in the audience and he loved what he heard and approached us backstage. And just like that, we had a record deal. It was one of the most amazing nights of our lives.

Now here we are, nearly one year later, playing our first gig at Staples Center. Tonight is the culmination of the most exciting, rewarding, roller coaster ride we've ever been on. We even won the Grammy for Best New Artist of the Year. I should be ecstatic; I should be on Cloud Nine. But, no.

Here I am, leaning up against the wall in an alley behind the venue; drinking a Coor's Light, trying to escape the pain that has me in its grip. I can feel the bass escaping from the building and I prayed that it would swallow me up. I didn't want to be here…at all. My heart was two thousand miles away; crushed into ashes in the palm of Her petite hand.

I don't how long I sat there, in utter silence, but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You're gonna be alright, bro. I promise."

"You can't promise me that, Puckerman."

"The hell I can't. I'm the Puckosaurus. I can do whatever I want."

"Rachel's stubborn, Puck. She's not like Quinn. Once she's set her mind on something, there's no arguing with her; there's no turning back."

"Don't fucking say that, dude! You're gonna make me cry."

_What the hell did he just say?_ I looked up at him for the first time since he joined me; my forehead creased together in disbelief.

"What, dude? What the hell are you staring at?"

"Nothing, Puckerman" I said, as I began to really laugh for the very first time today.

"Fuck you, Hudson. And don't you tell a fucking soul what I just said!"

"Who would believe even if I did?" I questioned, as I chugged the last of my beer.

From inside of the venue, we heard the opening act finish up their set; the lead singer hyping up the crowd.

"Are you ready for the number one rock band in the country? Are y'all ready for Love in Vein?" The crowd went insane. A small smile played at my lips. _Damn, I wish Rachel could be here to see this._

Puck offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. I nearly lost my balance, but he steadied me by placing both hands on my shoulders. He looked me straight in the eyes and gave me a reassuring nod.

You know? For being complete and total opposites, no one understands me quite like Puck does; except for Rachel. I was lucky to have him as my best friend.

"Let's do this, Hudson." He said with a pompous smirk and his fist held out, ready for me to pound it.

"Let's fuck shit up!" I added.

We were nearing the end of our show. The crowd was on fire; one of the best we've ever had. We had never played better than we were tonight. We even saw a pair of boobs or two. We were coming to the point in our set where we played two cover songs. Puck sang the first one and then I came out to center stage to sing the second one acapella.

Tonight was not a good time for me to sing that song and I was absolutely dreading it. It hurt way too fucking much.

The opening chords for Puck's cover song gave way and I tried to lose myself in the lyrics; tried to forget about the words I would have to sing in just a few, short minutes.

_She checks her pulse, gotta know if her heart's still beating  
And the hospital's, not far if anything should happen here_

She's bored in a week, big dreams but nothing material  
And I refuse to believe that love is for the weak  
I said I'm not vulnerable

Hey lady, don't give up on me  
Don't burn your heart out love  
Till we're ash over seas  
Hey lady, said I don't wanna fight  
Like pretty girls need cowboys  
I need you here tonight

She screams for more  
More than just some blue eyed metaphor  
and the trouble is, The trouble is:  
She's always searching.  
And the hour's late, don't wanna hear that it's all gonna end soon.  
And I'm not crazy I'm in control, and all of my friends still know

Hey lady, don't give up on me  
Don't burn your heart out love  
Till we're ash over seas  
Hey lady, said I don't wanna fight  
Like pretty girls need cowboys  
I need you here tonight

I'm on one knee, lover please  
How can I put it more simply?  
And I wait, for your invitation  
And I'm so so so, so over waiting  
I'm on one knee, lover please  
How can I put it more simply?

Hey lady, don't give up on me  
Don't burn your heart out love  
Till we're ash over seas  
Hey lady, said I don't wanna fight  
Like pretty girls need cowboys  
I need you here tonight

I've heard Puck sing this song hundreds of time, but for the first time, the lyrics truly hit home. I let them wash over me and they fuelled my desire to fix my life. I knew now, more than ever before, that Rachel was it for me; my be all and end all. Tonight, after this damn show was over, I was going back to Lima and I was gonna get my girl back.

As Puck's song came to a close, I wasn't as worried about singing my song. I decided to put every ounce of pain and hurt and fear that I was feeling into each and every word. I would imagine that it was just me and Her in this room; all of the other people melting away.

I walked to the front of the stage as my band mates walked off. Puck gave me an encouraging nod before disappearing behind black curtains. I took a seat on the barstool the stagehand had left for me, closed my eyes, and envisioned Her standing in front of me.

_In my life I see where I've been  
I said that I'd never fall again  
Within myself I was wrong  
My searchin' ain't over... over  
I know that_

When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines waiting  
Somewhere... oh oh yeah

If I can't believe that someone is true  
To fall in love is so hard to do  
I hope and pray tonight  
Somewhere you're thinking of me girl  
Yes I know I... I know that

When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines, waiting  
somewhere... oh..oh

it's enough to make you cry.  
When you see her walkin' by  
And you look into her eyes

oh...oh...oh

_When you love a woman_

_You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
Well you know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever_

There's a band of gold that shines... whoa  
When you love a woman...  
When you love, love, love  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes.

As the final word slipped off my tongue, I felt as though I had allowed a flash flood of emotions to roll off of me. I felt better than I had all day; singing about my feelings always made me feel better. It was the cheapest form of therapy known to man. And the crowd? Well, they ate it up. I received a roaring standing ovation and I truly appreciated them. I just wish She could have heard me sing tonight. I think She would have been super proud of me.

As we finished our encore and took our final bow, my anxiety level was through the roof. I would be seeing Rachel soon, and I could already feel Her in my arms. I was in such a hurry to see Her that I nearly skipped my post-show shower, before deciding that it may be easier to convince Her to stay if I, at least, smelled decent. So I took the fastest shower of my life, tossed on some clothes along with my Drakaar Noir cologne and bolted out the back doors of the venue.

I was trying to hop a cab to LAX, but then I heard tires squealing from behind me. Just then a bright, yellow Lamborghini pulled up beside me. The pitch black tinted windows rolled down and Puck leaned out the passenger side window.

"Get in, assmunch! I'm taking you to the airport."

I did as he said, tossed my duffel bag in the back seat, and held on for dear life.

Puck got us there quicker than I ever thought possible. I opened the door and prepared to haul ass to the terminal. But before I did, I ducked back inside the expensive car and thanked him.

"Puck, man. Thank you. You're kinda my hero right now," I said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah yeah. You can kiss me later Finny," he returned, sarcastically. "Now go and get Berry back. And after you've made up, fuck the hell out of her!"

"Puck! That's my wife you're talking about."

"Damn straight, son! Finn Hudson doesn't give up that easy. Now go!"


	6. Two Sparrows In a Hurricane

**A/N- Your reviews move me to tears. Thank you.**

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me**

**Tanya Tucker owns the song…**

*****Sorry I uploaded this chapter again. I'm a perfectionist & I just saw too many mistakes*****

"Rachel! Wait!"

She turned around and stared at me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Finn?"

I finally reached her; hunched over and out of breath.

"Are you okay, Finn?"

I shook my head. "No Rachel, I'm not. From the second you left me, alone, on that football field, I have not been okay."

"What's wrong? I've only been gone for a couple of minutes."

"And that was a couple minutes too long."

Rachel smiled the sweetest, most beautiful smile I had ever seen, as she turned a fresh shade of red. She hung her head toward the ground—her hair creating a curtain of onyx around her face—and bit harshly down on her bottom lip. It was incredibly sexy.

I took her precious face in my hands, forcing her to face me despite her embarrassment. When our eyes met, she licked her lips and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the glow of the full moon up above.

"Rachel, how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen. Why?"

A wicked smile formed on my face.

"Rachel, I don't want to go home tonight and forget that this night ever existed; that _you _ever existed. I don't want to wake up on Monday morning and walk the halls of McKinley and simply pass you by like you aren't even there. I don't want to see your smiling face and act as though you don't matter. Because the truth of the matter is…I've never felt as alive—as happy—in my entire life, as I have with you tonight. I've felt more love and purity with you in the last few hours than I have in my eighteen years on this planet. And I'm not ready to give that up yet. I don't think I'll ever be."

"Finn, what exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Rachel, I want to walk down those hallways, every damn day, and hold your hand in mine. I want to be able to walk up to you and take you in my arms. I want to be able to reach over and kiss you anytime I want."

Rachel was in tears; shaking. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I felt the need to keep talking; to purge all of the emotions I was holding inside. Because the truth of the matter was, I had nothing to lose and everything in the world to gain.

"Rachel I'm about to tell you something and you may think I'm some sort of creepy stalker or something. And that's a risk I'm willing to take, but I just have to tell you this or I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Finn, I would never think ill of you. You're too good. You're better than all of them."

Her words fuelled my passion and desperate need to be with her.

"I love you."

"You…love…_me_?" She asked as her jaw hung open wide.

"Like crazy. And I know you probably think I'm crazy, because we've only really known each other for a few hours, but it's the truth and I needed you to know."

Rachel looked like she was a million miles away; her eyes so distant. I knew it! I scared her away and she probably wanted nothing to do with me ever again. She just stared off into space, as though I weren't even there. My worst fear just became a reality.

"I get it. It's cool, Rachel. Hey, at least I tried right?" I said, feigning a laugh.

I began to walk away dejectedly; back to where I came from. I had never cried before, except for when I was little and I missed my dad. But no girl—no woman—had ever reduced me to tears before. My life officially sucked. I was going to need a lot of really expensive therapy to get over Rachel Berry…and even after that, I would probably keep on loving her.

"I love you too, Finn"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I just heard the most beautiful words leave the lips of an angel.

I turned to face her; fresh tears still slipping down my face. I smiled this crooked, little smile I get when I feel peaceful and happy and slowly walked back to Rachel.

"You mean that?"

"I do."

At that exact moment, I knew what I had to do.

Slowly—almost painfully so—I dropped down onto one knee. Rachel allowed a sharp gasp to escape from her full, pouty lips. I slipped my class ring off of my right index finger and held it up to her longingly.

"Rachel Berry, I know how crazy this is. I know it's stupid and I know it will change everything. But I know—like really, truly know—that I don't want to spend one single moment of my life without the beauty and light and electricity I feel when I'm with you. It's like gravity has suddenly shifted and my only reason for existing anymore is…you. Marry me? Be my wife?"

Without any hesitation or second guessing, Rachel smiled the most brilliant smile. And with tears, of what I hoped were joy, she accepted.

"Finn Hudson, I've loved you since I was five years old. I have dreamt about this so many times. I never could have dreamed that you would actually want me too. Of course, I will marry you."

With that, I stood to my feet and pulled her from the ground; enveloping her in the biggest hug I could manage, spinning her around and around like a carousel. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I could feel her…_there_. She began kissing me frantically…like it was the first time and the last time. But it wasn't the last; not by a long shot. I will get to kiss Rachel-freakin-Berry for the rest of my god-given life. I was so damn happy that I thought I would explode.

Finally, I placed her back on her own two feet. We stared deeply into one another's eyes; both filled with tears. I still had my class ring in my hand.

"Rachel, I don't think this is gonna fit on any of your little fingers."

"Here," she said, as she unclasped a thick, silver chain she wore around her neck. "I'll wear it on here," she decided with a look of euphoria.

"I promise, Rachel. I will buy you a real ring as soon as I can. I actually make pretty good tips working at Olive Garden."

"Oh, Finn. I don't need a ring. As long as I have you by my side, I have everything I'll ever need."

"You know what we should do?" Rachel asked.

"Elope," I said, unashamed.

"What?"

"Nothing," I returned. Maybe that was a bad idea.

"You're right, Finn! We absolutely should! Tonight, in fact."

"You really want to marry me tonight?"

"Of course. Is there really any reason for us not to?"

"Not that I can think of," I told her.

"Then let's do it, Finn."

With one last kiss, we said goodbye to each other. We were going to drive down to Columbus together to get married at the Justice of the Peace, but Rachel wanted it to be a surprise when she walked into that courtroom. She promised me that she'd meet me there in two hours. So, I took some time to drive home and rid myself of this ridiculous costume. I decided that I should probably wear something nice. Rachel deserved the best, so I would give her my best.

I didn't own a tux or a suit or anything like that, but I would try to look as handsome as I could for Rachel. I put on a pair of casual, black pants along with a black V-neck shirt. I covered the shirt with my nicest sweater; white with a black collar. The nicest pair of shoes I had were my Converse, so those would have to make do. I looked myself over I the mirror one last time; tossing a bit of extra gel into my hair. Finally, I was ready to go. I was ready to marry my fiancé.

I grabbed the keys to my Bronco and dashed downstairs toward the front door of my humble house. But something caught my eye. My mom was asleep on the living room couch with a copy of _Eat, Love, Pray_ in her hands. This marriage was going to shock the hell out of her; maybe even make her cry. Maybe I should at least leave her a note; prepare her a little bit.

_Dear Mom,_

_Tonight I met the girl I want to spend my life with. Her name is Rachel Berry and she is amazing. You would love her too, mom._

_We're running off to Columbus to get married. I know this is shocking and I'm sorry for hurting you like this. I know you won't understand, but I hope you can forgive me. _

_Rachel makes me happy; like, really happy. It's something I've never felt before. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. I mean, we'll be back; me and my wife. Please give Rachel a chance, mom. I know you'll love her, too._

_Love Your Son, _

_Finn_

And with that, I left and drove away from Lima. Time to get hitched!

The drive to Columbus seemed to take forever. I was so nervous and my palms were so sweaty, that my hands kept slipping from the steering wheel. I couldn't wait to marry Rachel and spend my life with her, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I kept wondering if she would even show up. I'll admit it, I was scared as hell.

I walked into the Justice of the Peace office and filled out all of the paperwork. The lady behind the counter looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Son, where's the Bride?"

"Oh she's coming, ma'am. She just wants to surprise me, that's all."

"Yeah….sure. Well, go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the courtroom. As soon as your fiancé shows, we'll begin playing the Wedding March."

"Yes ma'am."

I walked to the front of the room, where a judge was already waiting for me with a smile. I can't believe I was doing this. In just a few, short minutes Rachel Berry would become Rachel Hudson.

"Son, would you and your Bride prefer traditional vows or have you written your own?"

Oh, wow! I hadn't even thought of that. _Crap!_

"Um…knowing Rachel, she would probably want us to say our own vows."

"You got it, kid." He said with a wink.

Suddenly, soft music began trickling into the tiny room. Two double doors swung open and there She was. And boy was She…

She took my breath away. She was the most beautiful thing in this entire world.

Her dark, shiny hair was still pulled up into delicate tendrils, but she wore something much different than earlier. She began walking down the aisle, slowly, looking like the angel from Heaven that she was.

She was wearing a mid-thigh length, white silk dress with halter straps. On one of the straps sat a beautiful, white rose and there was a bedazzled belt around her waist, making her look tinier than usual. She was wearing a pair of white high heels that brought her closer to me in height. And around her neck? Around her swanlike neck hung my class ring; _Her_ ring.

She marched herself all the way to my side and joined her hand in mine.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi, Finn."

Then, the judge began the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Finn Cody Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Finn and Rachel will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Finn and Rachel. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Finn and Rachel from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Do you, Finn Hudson take Rachel Berry to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Rachel Berry take Finn Hudson to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"Abso-freakin-lutely," she promised with a giggle. "I mean, I do."

"What token of your love do you offer?"

"Huh?"

"He means rings, Finn."

"Oh. Well, we don't exactly have rings, Sir."

"That's fine, Son. You may now express your own personal vows to one another. Finn, you may go first."

"Rach…I know we're young and dumb. Well, I am anyway. But I know that I can love you more and better and longer than anyone else. I will live every day, striving to give you every single thing deserve. I'll make a home for us, one day. I'll do everything within my power to make each and every one of your dreams come true. I will walk down that hallway at school, holding your hand with pride and every ounce of love I have for you. I will kick the ass of anyone who dares throw a Slushie anywhere near you. I swear to you, that we will never ever become a statistic. I know a lot of people who get married young never last. But that will never be us, I promise. I love you, Rach. Plain and simple."

"Rachel, you may now express your vows to Finn."

"May I have a tissue first, Sir."

"Of course," he obliged as he handed her a tissue. She was a wreck; a beautiful mess.

She finally composed herself before beginning.

"Finn Hudson, I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I will continue to love you until the day my heart stops beating. I will do everything I can to make sure that, not only mine but, your dreams come true as well. I will walk down the halls of McKinley; no longer ashamed of who I am, but proud and deserving to be by your side. I will fight for us with all of the inner strength I possess. And I will sing to you—with you—every day for an eternity. I love you."

When I heard her vows, she touched something in me. I was moved to tears of my own.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Finn and Rachel have consented together in marriage before this company and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Ohio and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

Finn, You may now kiss your bride."

And boy did I. I kissed the hell out of that girl; my wife.

As we left the courtroom, me and Mrs. Hudson walked the streets of Columbus; the two happiest Newlyweds in the history of Newlyweds. We simply wandered aimlessly; not caring where we went as long as we were together. We held hands and kissed each other like crazy. We were both on Cloud Nine.

We began walking through the middle of the City Park, when from a far off distance we heard music. We made our way toward it, and what do you know? There was a mini-concert going on. A light bulb went off in my head; Finn Hudson had a brilliant idea! I promised Rachel that I would give her everything, and that included a First Dance.

"Mrs. Hudson, dance with me?"

She smiled dreamily.

"Always, Mr. Hudson."

The band started playing a soft tune and I took Rachel in my arms. And we danced.

_She's fifteen and he's barely driving a car  
She's got his ring and he's got the keys to her heart  
It's just matter of time  
They'll spread their wings and fly_

Like two sparrows in a hurricane  
Trying to find their way  
With a head full of dreams  
And faith that can move anything  
They've heard it's all uphill  
But all they know is how they feel  
The world says they'll never make it, love says they will

There's a baby crying and one more on the way  
There's a wolf at the door with a big stack of bills  
They can't pay  
The clouds are dark and the wind is high  
But they can see the other side

Like two sparrows in a hurricane  
Trying to find their way  
With a head full of dreams  
And faith that can move anything  
They've heard it's all uphill  
But all they know is how they feel  
The world says they'll never make it, love says they will

She's eighty-three and he's barely driving a car  
She's got his ring and he's got the key to her heart  
It's just a matter of time  
They'll spread their wings and fly

Like two sparrows in a hurricane  
Trying to find their way  
With a head full of dreams  
And faith that can move anything  
They've heard it's all uphill  
But all they know is how they feel  
The world says they'll never make it, love says they will

"I love you, Finn Hudson. Always."

"I love you, Rachel Hudson. Always."


	7. Home Is Where My Heart Is

**A/N- So sorry for not updating over the last couple of days. I wanted to take the weekend off. Thank you, again, so much for all your beautiful reviews; they inspire me to continue. And I always *try* to reply to each & every one, but if I forget I apologize in advance.**

**Also…I feel like this chapter really sucks ass! I guess it was more or less a filler chapter, but I still hope you enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me!**

I was on the plane; officially on way to see my wife. I have never been particularly impatient, but I just could not get back to Ohio soon enough. I forgot one thing, though. I had a layover in Denver. _Fuck!_

It was a short flight to Colorado, but as soon as I looked out the windows of the terminal, I knew I was screwed. There was a damn-near blizzard going on outside. I took a seat near the gate where I would meet my connection and within minutes, a woman's voice rang through the speakers.

"Attention all passengers! Flight 511 to Columbus has been delayed indefinitely due to the unforeseen and unseasonal weather. American Airlines wishes to express its apologies for any inconveniences. We will keep you posted as necessary. Enjoy your night and welcome to Denver."

_Inconvenience?_ That's saying the least. This was a disaster; a life-threatening, Finn Hudson-ass kicking-inducing nightmare! I had to try really, _really_ hard not to kick something right now. I wanted to fucking explode after this never ending day from hell.

I decided that the quickest, easiest, and most relaxing way to get through this delay was to just go to sleep. I would be seeing Rachel in my dreams tonight, just like every other night for the last ten years.

And I did. I kept seeing her beatific face welcoming me back to Lima with open arms; smothering me with the most heart-stopping kisses. And then there were the kids; my three babies running up to me with their big, brown eyes, screaming "Daddy! Daddy!" and tackling me to the floor.

I relished the dream; clung tight to my fantasy, because I knew that this would never happen. But then it felt as though I were having some sort of out-of-body experience. It was like I could _feel_ her; her head resting on my shoulder, her chest rising and falling with slow, deep breaths. It felt so real to me; the opposite of a dream. Was she really here? I bet, if I tried, I could reach out and feel her dark, silken hair flow through my fingers. I wonder if I could smell her strong, strawberry shampoo. Could she feel me, too?

"Rachel? Is that you? Can you feel it, baby? I can, too" I mumbled quite incoherently as I reached over to run my large fingers through her hair. _What the hell?_ Did Rachel shave her head?

"You know, Hudson? Normally, I'd be extremely opposed to any man—especially you, Fuckface—caressing my perfectly sculpted and sexy shaven head. But, I'll let it go this one time, because truthfully, I'm trying to fall asleep and that feels good as hell."

_What the fuck? _I nearly jumped right out of my seat. I was more than awake now.

"Puck? What the hell are you doing here? Wait, are we still in LA, dude?"

"Nah, man. We're in Denver."

"We? When did you get here? Why are you here?"

"To answer your first question, I got in about twenty minutes ago. They're letting flights land, just not letting them depart. And as to your second question, I'm going home for Quinn's surprise birthday party. Don't you remember, you and Rachel RSVP'd like two months in advance."

"Oh, dude! I completely forgot" I apologized.

"It's cool, bro. You got a shitload on your mind. Fuck, I almost forgot. If Rachel hadn't called to remind me…"

"Wait! Rachel called you? What did she say, man? You have to tell me everything!"

"Relax Finn. I don't want you to have a heart attack or something. I don't think I'd be down with the whole giving you mouth-to-mouth thing."

"Just tell me, Noah!"

"_Noah?_ Damn, you must be desperate. At first she just wanted to remind me not to forget my flight, because she knew how forgetful we get when we're out here on the road. Then she rambled on and on about how much planning has gone into Quinn's party in her annoying-yet-freakishly-hot-psychotic voice. You know the one."

"Did she ask about me? Did she mention us at all? That's all I really care about, Puck."

He released a large breath of air. That was a _yes_. She did mention me!

"Dude…don't punish yourself. You don't want to hear this."

"The hell I don't it! Spit it out, Puckerman!"

"She said that even though you two are divorcing, she hopes that it doesn't ruin her friendship with Quinn and I. That we've been friends for way too long to let this divorce come between us. And…"

"And what? Just fucking tell me!"

"She just couldn't take the loneliness anymore. She said she's never felt more alone in her entire life; that she'd rather go back to high school and get Slushied every day for the rest of her life without you than to _have_ you and still feel alone. She said that her dreams were bigger than that…and they're bigger than you."

I felt like Puck had just sucker punched me right in the gut. I felt like I wanted to throw up; like I couldn't breathe. This had become a reoccurring feeling over the last twenty-four hours; you think I would be used to it by now. But I don't think this is something I will ever get used to or something I will ever forget.

"I'm sorry, bro. You wanted to know," he said solemnly as he placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"I know. Thanks."

"Anytime. Anything for you, Hudson."

That's when it hit me. Why didn't I think of it earlier?

"That's it! Puck, you have to help me come up with a way to win Rachel back."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? You're my best friend; my wing man. C'mon, it's always been you and me. We've always helped each other out when it comes to girls."

"Finn, that was like a million years ago. High school is long gone, buddy."

"It doesn't matter. Just help me…I'm begging you. I'll get down on my hands and knees and plead if I have to."

"The fuck you will! Forget that noise. I'll help you; just get off your fucking knees."

For the next few hours, we plotted and schemed. We thought of every possible way to get Rachel back. And after all was said and done, it was all very simple. I knew the way back to Rachel's heart. Now if we could only get the fuck out of Denver!

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since I arrived in Denver and finally Puck and I were getting out of this frozen nightmare! I had a plan in tact and if all went accordingly, Rachel would be back in my arms by tomorrow night! Quinn's birthday party; that's where I would make my move and get my gorgeous wife back.

When we arrived in Columbus, Quinn was waiting there to pick us up. We walked through the only terminal that Columbus had and met her at their mini-van. _Yes, Puck_ _owned a mini-van!_

Quinn was just as beautiful as she ever was; with her flowing golden locks traipsing down her back. I think motherhood made her even prettier, if that's possible.

"Finn, I am so, so sorry about Rachel. I don't know what else to say," she apologized.

"Thanks Quinn. There's really nothing you can say. But, I appreciate it."

Puck, Quinn, and their five children drove me back to Lima, dropping me off at my mom and Burt's house instead of where I really wanted to be. I wanted to be in _my_ home, with _my_ wife, with _my_ kids! This wasn't fucking fair!

Apparently the entire lame-ass town of Lima had been clued in to the intricacies of mine and Rachel's marriage. Sometimes being special in a small town…sucks! My mom was devastated, naturally. She loved Rachel like the daughter she never had…except for Kurt was kind of like the daughter she never had, but that's not the point! Burt tried to console me the best that he could, but he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. I knew he cared though. Once upon a time, we had all become one crazy, dysfunctional family and now we were falling apart.

I couldn't be in Lima and _not_ speak to my kids. Rachel couldn't deny me my right to see them. So I pulled out my phone and called home.

"Daddy?"

My heart clenched at the sound of my oldest daughter's voice.

"Journey? Hey baby, how are you?"

"Daddy, when are you coming home? I miss you so much."

I tired, desperately, to stop myself from crying. My children did not need to be put in the middle of mine and Rachel's mess.

"Oh baby, I miss you too. More than you will ever know. Well honey, I'm not coming home. Not right away anyways. But I'm at Grammy Carole's and Papa Burt's and I would love for you guys to come see me."

"Daddy, are you and Mommy fighting?"

My six year old could be so perceptive and blunt; just like her mama.

"Sort of. Listen, how's school? How's first grade?"

"Second grade, Daddy. I am so smart that they moved me up a grade."

"Journey, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you. You are so smart, just like your Mom."

"Thanks Daddy. I know that, but the kids are so mean to me."

"Well sweetheart, kids can be mean. Sometimes they're meaner than grown-ups. But you just be proud of who you are and don't let anyone tell you that you're not an awesome person, because you are. And don't let them Slushie you either, Journey."

"Daddy, what's a Slushie? Are those the drinks that Mommy's deathly afraid of the corner store."

"Those are the ones, honey. How's your brother?"

"Dylan? He's…well, he's four. He's such a brat, Daddy. I'm two years older than him and he's just as tall as me. He can _almost_ beat me up."

"Well, he gets that from me. Did you know that when Daddy was in high school, they called me Frankenteen?"

"I have no idea what that means Daddy, but okay."

"How's Diem? Is she teething yet or crawling?"

"Daddy, she already has two teeth, can you believe it? Kids these days! They grow up so fast!"

"Tell me about it, kiddo. Hey, is your Mom there? Can I talk to her, Journey?"

"One sec, Daddy."

I heard my daughter cover the phone with her hand and after that if was all a bunch of mumble jumble. I tried, like hell, to make out what was being said, but quickly gave up.

"Hello, Finn."

"Rach! Wow…I didn't think you'd take my call…." I said with a smile on my face and hope in my heart."

"Let me stop you right there, Finn. I'm not taking your call. I'm simply reminding you of the fact that I requested you to direct any further contact with me to my lawyer, Mr. Murphy. I just didn't think I should relay that message through our daughter. So please, respect my wishes Finn."

_Fuck. My. Life._

"Rachel, wait! Can I please see the kids? Don't take my babies away from me, too. I don't think I'd make it, Rach."

She was silent. Too silent. Rachel Berry…er, Hudson was _never_ silent. I thought I heard her crying. _Oh god, was she crying?_

"Rachel, are you okay? Are you crying, babe?"

"Crying? Of course not, Finn. And please don't call me that anymore; it's inappropriate. And….I will call your mother's house later with arrangements for you to pick up the children. Goodbye Finn."

And just like that, she hung up. Every little thing that Rachel was doing or every word that she said shattered me and my heart into millions of tiny pieces. I was broken…for good, and nothing in this great, big world would ever fix me. The only thing that would ever or could ever bring me back from the brink was the love of Rachel Barbra Hudson.


	8. Sudoku and Pastries

**A/N- I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, even if it wasn't my personal favorite.**

**This chapter was inspired by a couple of little interviews given last night at the Fox Party…ahem; I'm looking at you Monchele.**

**WARNING: This chapter is RATED M & full of Finchel Sexy Time!**

**I do not own the Springsteen song, although I think Finn Hudson should sing the hell out of it.**

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me!**

_10 Years Earlier…_

After we danced our first dance as husband and wife, I wasn't quite sure what to do next. Should we drive back to Lima and face the wrath of friends and family? We both knew that no one would understand our decision, but that was alright. As long as we had each other, Rachel and I could face anything that came our way.

"So, Mrs. Hudson? What do we do now that we're married? I guess we didn't really think things through very well, did we? Where will we live?"

She smiled peacefully.

"Finn, I know we rushed into this and I know there will be many consequences to face when return home. But we are both adults…grown, consenting adults. And we both made a decision that we felt was right for us. It may take time, but everyone _will_ forgive us. I promise. I don't want to go home tonight, Finn."

"Well what do you want to do, Rachel? It's late and everything's starting to close down."

Rachel got the sexiest, most wicked grin on her glowing face.

"Finn, I have a surprise for you."

"You do? I love surprises!"

"Good. Then you will definitely love what I have planned for you."

She nodded her head toward an extremely tall building across the street from where we were.

"You wanna go to a ho…hotel?"

"I already booked us a room, Finn. When we get back to Lima, we're going back to the real world. For just one night, I want to be all alone with my husband without a care or worry in the world. I want the universe to revolve around me and you tonight."

"How the heck did you reserve a room all by yourself?"

"My Daddies' got me my own credit card. It's supposed to be for emergencies only, but I definitely think this qualifies, don't you? And who knows? It may be the only Honeymoon we ever get."

_Honeymoon?_ Why didn't I think of that? Of course, Rachel deserves a honeymoon. I'm such a bad husband for not thinking of that.

"Shall we?" she asked cordially, as she held her delicate hand out toward me. I joined my hand in hers, as we crossed the deserted street and entered the hotel.

It was the nicest hotel in Columbus; the Hyatt on Capitol Square. My mom was always too poor to take me on vacations, so I haven't stayed in many hotels, but the nicest one was a La Quinta. This blew the La Quinta out of the water!

When we walked into the room on the thirteenth floor, I was blown away. This place was beyond beautiful; I've never seen anything like it. We have only been married for a couple of hours and Rachel was already the best wife ever!

Suddenly, I became very nervous. I just remembered what it was married couples were supposed to do on their Honeymoon.

"Finn, would you mind giving me just a few minutes to freshen up?"

"Yeah. Sure, Rach."

"Thanks. Make yourself comfortable."

_Comfortable? _I had never been so nervous or terrified in my entire life and that included marrying Rachel! We _were_ married now, so I guess it makes it more than alright. But just imagining Rachel's naked body, entangled with mine, made my heart race and my pants tighten.

I didn't know what to do, but I was sweating my balls off. So I removed my heavy sweater and kicked off my shoes and socks. And then…I just waited. I paced back and forth throughout the room, stopping several times to take in the breathtaking views from our window.

Finally, I heard the bathroom door unlock and I turned to see her. She walked out and I thought I was going to have a massive heart attack. Rachel was damn near naked! Shy, demure, innocent Rachel was wearing the sexiest pink lingerie I had ever seen…and that included all of the naked women in my Playboy's. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was pale pink and lacy and _see-through? _Fuck me. I could see her matching panties through the thin material! I was harder than a rock right now. The women in the magazines had nothing on my hot wife! I stood there, unmoving, mouth hung open, looking like a jackass.

"Do you like it, Finn?"

I just nodded like an idiot. Then she tried to cover herself up with her own hands. She was embarrassed.

"No, Rachel. Don't hide. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"You mean that?"

"I do. I'm just really nervous is all."

"Me, too. I'm so scared that I'm shaking. I've never done anything like this and I just don't want to be bad at it. It would kill me if I couldn't compete with the others."

"Others? What others?"

"You know? Quinn, Santana…Brittany?"

"Um…Rach? I really don't know any smooth way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm a virgin."

Rachel's big, brown eyes nearly popped out of her head. Now it was her turn to stand there; mouth agape.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I just assumed…I mean, you're Mr. Popular."

"It's okay, I understand. I mean, I did hook up with them, but I never had the guts to go all the way with anyone. It never felt right. What about you?"

"Pure as the driven snow," she returned, turning a bright shade of red.

"Rachel, I think that's awesome. Now, both of our first times can be with each other."

She smiled brightly. "That is pretty awesome, Finn."

"So…."

"So…"

We both laughed awkwardly; I was freaking the fuck out!

Suddenly, she walked over to me and placed her tiny hands on my chest. She looked up at me seductively and bit her lip. _Fuck me! _Slowly, she pushed me toward the bed and as I made contact, I fell backwards onto the mattress. She walked over to the light switch and dimmed the lights and then grabbed the remote that went to the radio on the nightstand. She turned it on and a slow, almost, haunting melody played.

She walked back over to me and without thinking she crawled on top of me, placing soft yet urgent kisses all the way up to my lips. Then she kissed me with so much need and so much hunger that I could taste it on her. Rachel had eighteen years worth of desire and passion saved up and she was more than ready to let it explode. My lips kept up with hers frantically; her tongue begging for entrance into my mouth. I was more than willing to let her in.

Her breaths were becoming more and more shallow and erratic. I felt her fingers digging into my flesh. Hey, if she could be brave so could I. I let my hands roam freely. I ran them up her smooth, long legs and slowly made my way to her perfect ass. It fit so perfectly in my large hands. I squeezed it, making her whimper lightly.

I felt her hands grasping at my black undershirt, so I sat up slightly, supporting her weight as she held on. And desperately, she reached her hands underneath, touching my chest and leaving a throbbing tingle in their place.

I wanted her now. I had never wanted anything so badly in my whole life.

Fiercely, she raised my arms over my head and pulled my shirt off of me. She stood up and carelessly tossed the shirt across the room. She looked at me like she was starving and I was the only thing that could satisfy her need.

She rushed toward me, pushing me back onto the bed and began licking me. She started below my belly button and slowly made her way up my abs, and then to my nipples. She licked and bit and teased. She was a fucking goddess!

I wanted to kiss her again, but before I could, she moved back down to my belt. I lifted my head off of the bed, so that I could see her and appreciate her for all that she was. She hurriedly undid my belt buckle and unzipped me. Tugging off my pants, I was now nearly as naked as she was.

She had been incredibly brave up until now. She looked at me, questions blazing in her eyes. Then, she hung her head as though she were humiliated. I sat up as quickly as I could and I took her face in my hands.

"Rachel, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I love you with all my heart, regardless of what happens here tonight. We have all of the time in the world." Then I kissed her, trying to prove to her just how much she and this entire night have meant to me.

Rachel recovered quickly. A new look of determination shone on her face.

"Lay back, Romeo."

I obeyed like the good husband I was. Quickly, she freed me from my boxers and I had never felt more exposed. I had also never felt more ready than I was now. This was it!

Rachel straddled me. I looked at her; she was an angel sent to me from whatever god was looking down on us. She smiled at me and she melted my heart.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"More than ever. You?"

"I'm ready, Finn."

"What about protection?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Oh, cool."

She bent down, one last time, to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you, Rachel."

She hovered above me with a content look on her face. Then she lowered herself onto me. It felt so fucking good. I saw stars, I heard angels sing; I felt fireworks explode from within. This was the most perfect moment ever.

I heard Rachel moan and that sent a new wave of fire through my body. She moved and writhed in ecstasy and I began pushing into her harder and harder; eliciting screams of pleasure from the both of us.

As I watched her breasts bounce up and down, the pleasure overtook me and I almost lost it right then and there. But I didn't want to disappoint Rachel. I needed to focus on something other than her perfect, naked body. So I listened to the music coming from the small radio next to our bed. I let the lyrics wash over me.

_Well it's Saturday night  
You're all dressed up in blue  
I been watching you awhile_  
_Maybe you been watching me too  
So somebody ran out  
Left somebody's heart in a mess  
Well if you're looking for love  
Honey I'm tougher than the rest _

_Some girls they want a handsome Dan  
Or some good-lookin' Joe, on their arm  
Some girls like a sweet-talkin' Romeo  
Well 'round here baby  
I learned you get what you can get  
So if you're rough enough for love  
Honey I'm tougher than the rest_

_The road is dark  
And it's a thin thin line  
But I want you to know I'll walk it for you any time  
Maybe your other boyfriends  
Couldn't pass the test  
Well if you're rough and ready for love  
Honey I'm tougher than the rest_

_Well it ain't no secret  
I've been around a time or two  
Well I don't know baby maybe you've been around too  
Well there's another dance  
All you gotta do is say yes  
And if you're rough and ready for love  
Honey I'm tougher than the rest  
If you're rough enough for love  
Baby I'm tougher than the rest_

I soaked up each and every line of that Bruce Springsteen song; I would never forget a single word for as long as I live. Because in this moment, Rachel and I gave ourselves to one another—heart, body, and soul. And the fact that a girl like Rachel would surrender herself to a guy like me was mind-blowing and I would be forever grateful.

As I came back down to earth, I felt Rachel tense; all of her muscles tightening around me. And I knew she was ready to come undone. I wanted us to experience this together, so I released everything that I had been holding back and as one, we came.

Rachel collapsed on top of me; her incredible body covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. Her heart pounded loudly against my chest and our bodies shook with aftershocks.

"That was good."

"Totally."

"No, Finn. Truly that was the most amazing, beautiful moment of my life. And I've never felt as beautiful as I do right now in your arms."

"You're perfect, Rachel. And every single thing about tonight has been perfect, too. I've never been as happy as I am right now."

She smiled; obviously pleased with herself.

We simply laid there, for god knows how long, wrapped up in one another; the both of us finally complete now that we'd found the other. Before I realized it, I was waking up to sun shining through the large windows. I was still naked, which was cool.

I saw Rachel, my wife, sitting at a table, reading the morning paper and sipping coffee. I got out of bed, walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hudson. Whatcha doing?"

"Same to you, Mr. Hudson. I am playing Sudoku. Pastry, _dear_?"

"Yeah I'd love one. What kind are they?"

"Almond flavored. With frosting."

"Ooh, my favorite."

"Mine too, Finn. Mine too."


	9. Empty Arms

**A/N- I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated lately. Been really busy over the last few days, but it feels like it's been forever! Please forgive me, my lovely readers!**

**So….how about those Teen Choice Awards? Mr. Monteith was looking especially fine.**

**I don't own the Journey or Christina Perri song!**

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me!**

_Present Day…_

I had been back in Lima for nearly two days and I still hadn't seen Rachel…or my kids. I was, literally, going insane. Tonight was Quinn's surprise birthday party and I had a plan in place, but if I didn't see Journey, Dylan, and Diem soon, I would not be able to focus on my ultimate goal. I may not be able to win Rachel back.

I was staying at my mom and Burt's house; the same one I lived in after they got together during my sophomore year of high school. They had kept the basement the same way that Kurt and I had left it. Although I hadn't thought so at the time, this place was home to me; the closest I was going to get to it anyway. My true home would always be wherever Rachel was; in her arms.

It was early; of the exact time I couldn't be sure. I was lying on my futon bed, staring up at the ceiling tiles, counting them over and over when suddenly there was a knock at the basement door.

"Yeah? Come in!" I shouted to whoever it was…either mom or Burt, I'm willing to bet.

"Finn, baby? Are you awake?"

"Yeah mom, I'm awake. I haven't really been sleeping at all."

She walked down the stairs and came and sat beside me on the futon.

"Honey, you're gonna get through this. I promise. You and Rachel married so young…the odds were stacked against you from the very beginning. And then… life happened. I know it feels like your heart will always be broken, but time heals all wounds, baby."

"Mom, are you telling me to just…give up?"

"Of course, not. I just know how stubborn and determined Rachel can be."

"I'm not gonna give up. Finn Hudson doesn't give up that easy. I'd rather die than lose her."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come down to that. Anyway, you have some visitors."

"Visitors?"

"Yes. Three very _short_ visitors," she replied with a knowing smirk.

"My kids!" I shouted as I hauled ass up the basement stairs and into the kitchen.

"Daddy!"

"My babies!"

As fast as their little legs could carry them, Journey and Dylan rushed into my arms and tackled me to the floor. I began smothering them in kisses and hugs and started to tickle them relentlessly. They had gotten so big since I last saw them. A daddy should never, ever be away from his children this long. It was at this very moment that I vowed to be a better father to my three beautiful angels.

"I've missed you guys so much, you have no idea!"

"We missed you too, Daddy" Journey yelled.

"Daddy, can you show me how to throw a football?" Dylan asked in his tiny voice.

"Of course, Little Man." I promised, as he wrapped his entire body around my right leg.

"Hey, where's Diem?"

"She's right here."

I turned around and saw Quinn carrying my six month old daughter with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, Finn. Rachel couldn't come," she apologized.

"Its okay, Quinn. Thanks for bringing them." I tried to hold back the tears. I did not want my friends, family, and children seeing me cry. Everyday, my heart was broken all over again by Rachel and something she did or said…or in this case, didn't do. Did she really hate me so much that she couldn't even bear to bring our own children to see me? Apparently she did. When exactly did I turn into the biggest piece of douche on the planet?

I wasn't exactly sure. But I've loved Rachel with every fiber of my being since the moment I held her in my arms, ten long years ago. What I felt for her could not be destroyed by a divorce…or even death. It was eternal and epic. I don't care if she moved all the way to other side of the world, Rachel can't hide from me. What we have can never be undone; can never be broken. We would always be a part of one another; the puzzle piece that completes the other. I will fight for Rachel until the day my heart stops beating. That fight begins tonight.

"Finn, Puck's waiting for you outside. He thought you two could have a 'Daddy's Day Out' or something like that. Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks Quinnie, you're an angel."

"Anytime, Finn."

As Quinn and I walked outside to the front lawn, I couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Puck interacting with his five, beautiful blond daughters still blew my mind. Who knew he would end up being a good dad? As it turns out, the night at the Halloween dance when I thought Quinn looked a little…uh? Fluffy? Well, she was indeed pregnant with their first daughter Beth, who is nine years old now. Madison is seven, Cheyenne is four, Sophie is two, and Zoe is just one. Man, do they have their hands full! After high school, they continued making babies, although they never officially married until this past summer. They've been together for twelve long, beautiful years. When everyone at McKinley found out that Quinn was pregnant, they were vicious and cruel; almost running Quinn out of the school entirely. But she held her head high and stood her ground. It was then that they knew how Rachel and I felt; we've all been best friends ever since.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to yourselves. Have fun," she taunted us sarcastically.

"What's up Daddy-O? You ready for some fun today?" Puck greeted me, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Dude. What did you have in mind?"

"Don't tell Quinn, but I have a secret weapon."

"And that would be?"

"Whenever I offer to take the kids for a day, I just take them to the mall and let them play on the playground all damn day and I just sit there. Wears them out completely! Plus, the food court is just right there, so if they get hungry, I just run over to McDonald's real quick. But, like I said, don't tell Quinn. She would kill me."

"My lips are sealed, bro."

"Oh! Dude…the way all the MILF's look at me? Insane!"

I just had to laugh. After all of these years, Puck still had a thing for MILF's.

After my mom cooked breakfast for me, Puck, and all eight kids, we hopped in Puck's mini-van and headed to Lima Mall. As soon as we arrived, Beth led the rest of the kids straight to the playground while Puck and I carried Zoe and Diem.

The day seemed to fly by. It really was easy just sitting there, talking, while all of the kids entertained one another. And Puck was right! The looks we got from all of the mom's were intense. Maybe it was because we were rock stars, but these women were totally eye-fucking the shit out of us. It was kinda hot…and kinda creepy at the same time.

Puck and I spent the day tightening up the details of _Mission: Win Rachel Back_. We were confident it would work and by the end of the night, I would definitely be laying in bed with my wife! Puck told me that Quinn still had no clue about her surprise party. She thought he was taking her to Uptown Downtown's to play pool. He also told me that a few of our high school friends would be coming to town for the event; most of them had moved to Columbus after graduation. Some of them—like Kurt—had even gotten out of this god-forsaken state.

"So…does Rachel know I'll be there tonight?"

"Oh yeah, she knows Dude. She's not thrilled with the idea, but she knows it wouldn't be fair to Quinn to throw one of her classic, Rachel Berry, Diva-tantrums. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. And it's still Rachel Hudson, Puck. Our divorce isn't final yet…and if I have anything to do with it, it never will be."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, bro. She'll always be _Berry_ to me."

"I know, man. I just don't want to think negatively. This is hard enough as it is."

"Don't worry about it, man! There's no way Rachel will be able to resist your charms. You're Finn-motherfucking-Hudson!"

"Thanks, man. I appreciate your passion."

"No problem, dude. You know I'm all about the passion…especially when it comes to you, Finny boy."

"Shut the fuck up, Pucky Puck!"

After a very long day, Puck dropped me and the kids off at Burt's. My mom offered to babysit for me while I attended Quinn's party. She was such an awesome grandma; their only grandma.

It was time for me to get my game face on. Tonight would be a deal breaker for Rachel and I. Either my plan would succeed and I would be leaving the bar with my wife on my arm or…I would fail miserably and end up in a worse situation than I already was. I had to make sure I looked and smelled perfectly. That would be step one. Step two would be harder…

At eight o'clock, I drove over to Uptown Downtown's which was all the way on the other side of town. I was so damn nervous. I was going to see Rachel for the first time in months. It was like a first date all over again…except she wanted nothing to do with me. I hoped that I looked alright. Impressing Rachel was hard to do, so I second guessed myself a lot before finally settling on a long-sleeved, white Calvin Klein shirt and dark blue True Religion jeans and my trusty, old Converse's. The shirt had about five buttons that could either hide or reveal my pasty, white skin. I decided to hide it; I wouldn't want to blind everyone in the bar. I decided not to shave either; Rachel always did have a thing for my five o'clock shadow.

When I arrived at the bar, the parking lot was pretty empty. I suppose I was early; I was too nervous to just sit at home and wait to be fashionably late. I noticed that Rachel's Dodge Ram wasn't in the parking lot; you know for such a tiny, little thing she sure loved her big ass truck!

I felt a bit relieved that I was there before she was; that way I could watch her walk in and take in every bit of her blinding beauty. When I walked into the tiny bar, there was a huge banner draped across the far wall that read "Happy 28th Birthday Quinn!" in bright pink letters and for good measure, there were shimmering, gold stars on either side. Now, I know who made the banner. My wife always had a thing for gold stars; she said they were a meteor…a meter…a metaphor? One of those really big words!

One by one, guests started trickling in. The first people I recognized were Santana and Brittany. _Wow!_ I haven't seen them since graduation day.

"Hey Santana, Brittany! I don't know if you remember me or not…"

"Finnocence! Of course, we remember you. How could we not after that one night when we all got a little drunk and a little crazy?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. That night was…intense. So, you two are still best friends after all these years." They gave one another sexy, little smirks that indicated they knew something that I didn't.

"Well, we're a little more than that now, Finn" Santana replied.

"Oh, roommates?"

"Silly, Finn! Santana's my wife now," Brittany blurted out.

I nearly spit Coca-Cola all over their flawless faces.

"Wife? As in…?"

"Yes, Finn. We're lesbians. We always have been, but we finally made it official a few years back. We're in the process of adopting a baby from some, poor country."

"Hey, maybe Brangelina will give us one of theirs. They have, like, a hundred now anyway" Brittany suggested. She sure hasn't changed much. The thought of her becoming a mother scared the hell out of me; some people just should not…breed.

"Where's Berry? You two still hitched?" Santana bluntly asked.

"No. Yes. Um…it's complicated, Santana."

"Well if it doesn't work out between you two, give us a call. We could always use a donor with your good looks."

Did Santana just proposition me? Did she just ask me for my…swimmers? This was getting weird.

"Um…yeah. Sure," I replied and quickly walked the other direction, returning to my stool at the bar.

All of a sudden, there was a flurry of activity at the front entrance. I saw a bunch of my old classmates walk in, all at the same time. Tina and Artie walked in, holding hands. _Wow, are they still together too? _After them, came Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford. _Hmmm, that's strange_. Matt had just seemed to disappear into nowhere after sophomore year. Then, a few more total strangers walked in and I was standing on my tip toes, straining to see every single person who walked through that door.

Then, it happened. She walked in. And it was just like in the movies, ya know? Those moments when the most beautiful girl in the world walks through the door, her hair blowing wildly, and everything moves in slow motion. That was Rachel. My heart began sputtering loudly in my chest and I felt a cold sweat break out along my forehead. She was heartbreakingly gorgeous.

She was wearing a pair of skinny, denim jeans with knee-high, black leather boots and a tight, black spaghetti-strap shirt. Her hair was flowing with shiny curls; her eyes were smoky black and lips shone with her trademark strawberry lip gloss. She was so fucking hot! My wife was the ultimate MILF and nobody wanted to fuck her more then me right now.

I don't know if she purposefully walked to the complete opposite side of the bar or if she truly didn't see me, but Rachel was as far away from me as possible and the distance never seemed further.

Just as I was about to walk over to her and say something, the karaoke hostess announced that Quinn would be arriving within the next couple of minutes. So the bartender turned off all the lights, as we all waited patiently. Standing there in the dark, with Rachel in the same room as me, it was almost as though I could feel the chemistry we shared filling the room; the electricity was palpable. It made my desire to touch her and be with her that much stronger.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the lights flashed on.

"Surprise!"

"Puck, you asshole! This is what you've been planning?"

"Yes, baby. I knew you'd love it. And Rachel was my co-conspirator."

At just the mention of Rachel's name, I tensed up.

"Rachel! I love you, baby girl. Thank you so much!"

"I love you too, Quinnie. Happy birthday, beautiful."

I looked at Rachel. She was so god-damn beautiful. And with a Coor's Light bottle pressed closely to her lips, my need for her grew.

I waited, quite impatiently, for the right moment to make my move. I watched her as she mingled with the party-goers and caught up with old high school friends. I tried to talk up some of the old football players, like Mike and Matt. But, I found myself sitting next to Artie for most of the night. I told Artie all about Rachel and I, and my plan to win her back. He agreed with me, saying that it was something that would, most likely, send Rachel running right back into my arms.

This was supposed to be a karaoke party; that's how Puck and Rachel planned it. But it seemed like the only ones interested in singing were former Glee club members. After singing "Do You Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart, Puck jumped off the stage and sat in the stool next to me.

"Dude, you're seriously running out of time. The night is almost dunzo and you haven't said one fucking word to your smokin' hot wife over there. Stop being a pussy and do the damn thing!"

"You're right, dude. It's time. Just give me a shot first."

Puck handed me a double and I took it down without even asking what it was. It was tequila. Warmth spread throughout my chest and made its way to all of my limbs. _It's_ _now_ _or never, Hudson._

I walked over to the karaoke hostess and whispered my request in her ear. She happily obliged and took the stage to announce me.

"Singing a classic, eighties ballad is Finn Hudson!"

The room went silent. Every single one of Quinn's guests knew damn well what was going on with me and Rachel, so when I took the stage, they all stared at me in disbelief. It was like watching a car wreck; you just couldn't peel your eyes away from it even if you tried.

"Um…hi. Happy birthday, Quinn. Damn, we're old huh? Well, this one goes out to the most beautiful woman I've ever known; to my wife standing against the wall over there. Rachel Hudson, I love you. Please forgive me"

It was difficult to see her face and gauge her reaction with the spotlight shining directly in my eyes, but I could tell she was tense and nervous. Then, the music began.

_Lying beside you  
Here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Softly you whisper  
You're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are  
By my side_

_So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms_

_Living without you  
Living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
Wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay_

_So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say_  
_So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms_

As I finished the song and walked off the stage, I seriously doubted whether it was enough to win her back. I desperately hoped that she would come running into my arms and cover me in kisses, but she wasn't. Instead, Rachel walked over to the hostess and requested something. She took the stage and as the spotlights hit her face, I saw her eyes shimmering; tears running down her cheeks, ruining her pretty make-up.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and this song is for my soon-to-be Ex."

With those very words, I knew I had failed…miserably. She was already using her maiden name again and she called me her "Ex." A stabbing pain, one I have never known before pierced my heart and it sunk to the bottom of my chest. I wanted to throw up.

Rachel face morphed from one of sadness into one of determination; one I had come to know very well over the last ten years. Because if nothing else, Rachel is determined and always gets her way. She opened her mouth to sing and the voice of angel took over.

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
__courtesy __  
I hear your asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now your back  
You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are_

She murdered me with her words. Any glimmer of hope I held for our reconciliation was destroyed within the last couple of minutes. She won. I lost.

She walked off stage, grabbed her clutch from the table she was sitting at, kissed Quinn goodbye, and walked out; out of the bar and out of my life. Suddenly, every pair of eyes in the damn bar were on me.

_Fuck. My .Life_


	10. Me and You

**A/N- I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me!**

_10 Years Earlier…_

After making love to my beautiful wife one more time, we checked out of the hotel and headed back to Lima. Who knew what would happen when we got home? I wasn't a very smart guy, but I wasn't so naïve that I thought everything would be all rainbows and kittens when we faced our parents and friends. I knew things were going to be hard, but Rachel was worth every second of punishment and Slushies I had coming my way.

I held Rachel's hand the entire trip home; she was shaking and her palm was sweaty. She didn't say a word the entire time. I tried to comfort her; squeezing her hand here and there, flashing a smile occasionally. But nothing I did seemed to bring her any peace of mind.

Finally, we pulled up in front of her house. She just continued to sit there; staring blankly at her feet.

"Rachel, it will be okay. I know it may not seem like it now, but if we stand by each other and put complete faith in us, we can make it through anything."

Tears began rolling down her pretty face.

"Rachel…"

"Finn! Stop! Just stop trying to be so damn positive. You don't know my fathers. You don't know how they'll react. I do. They'll be so ashamed of me and they'll kick me out, I just know it."

"Rachel, I'm sure they love you."

"Yes. They do. But the three of us have spent the last eighteen years preparing me for super stardom in every possible way. They put every single dime they ever had into dance classes, vocal lessons, pageants…everything they could, just so that I could get out of Lima someday. In eight months, I'm supposed to pack my bags and head to New York City. Never once did any of us even consider the fact that someone might come along and change all of that. Never once did I think I would fall in love. You were never supposed to happen to me. What am I supposed to do now? I didn't plan on you, Finn."

"So what are you saying, Rachel? That last night was a mistake? That you don't want to be married to me now?"

"No! Not at all, Finn. I want to be married to you so much that it hurts. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you. But that's always been my problem. I want everything too much. What happens when I get it all? What do you do when your dream comes true?"

"You accept it. With humility and gratitude. You take everything one day at a time, and before you know it, you're living your life. I understand that you didn't plan on this. God knows neither did I. But we happened, Rachel. We're magic, baby. I have dreams too, Rach. Now, we take our two dreams and let them melt into one. And then we get the hell out of the shitty ass town and we take on the world; we make it happen, just you and me."

She smiled. For the first time since we left Columbus. And it was the most heart-warming smile I had ever seen. It was at that moment and with the sparkle in her eyes that I knew Rachel and I could make anything happen. And we would…together. But first, we had to take on her two fathers.

"Let's start living our dreams. Right now. Let's get in there and face the music, Rachel."

"I'm scared, Finn."

"I know, baby. But, I'm here and I'm never going anywhere."

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you, Rachel."

We left the safety of my Bronco and hand in hand, we went to tell her dad's that their little girl was now a married woman.

Rachel tried, in vain, to open the front door stealthily. But before either of us had stepped a single foot inside of the Berry home, a very tall, very scary black man began screaming in my face. Violently, I was slammed against the front door; his two large hands grasping my shirt fiercely.

"Who the hell are you and what gives you the right to keep my daughter out all night long?"

"Dad, please. We can explain. Just let Finn go! Please! Daddy, do something!"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but this sort of behavior is simply unacceptable."

"_Finn_, is it? I don't need your excuses or any lip from you. I want you off of my property right this very minute. And don't you dare think of contacting Rachel ever again. Am I understood?"

"Mr. Berry, Sir. There's something you need to know."

"I don't need to know, shit. Leave! Now!"

"Dad, stop! He's my husband!"

Immediately, I was dropped to the tile below.

"What the hell did you just say, Rachel?"

I looked up at my wife. Tears were coming down in full force. My heart broke for her. She looked back at me; sick with fear. I nodded to her, showing my support. She lifted her chin in determination and attempted to stifle her tears. _That's my girl!_ Rachel Hudson doesn't give up that easy.

"I said, he's my husband. We got married last night. I'm not Rachel Berry, anymore. I'm Rachel Hudson. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm eighteen and I'm free to make my own decisions now."

"Not under my roof, you aren't! For eighteen god-damn years, we have given you everything, Rachel. You had a dream and we did everything in our power to see that it comes true. And you go and ruin it all in one night with some dumb jock who will never get his ass out of Lima. You say you're an adult? Well, you just made the most childish decision of your life. And we will not stand idly by and watch your life fall apart around you. Pack your shit and leave. I don't care where you go, but just get the hell out of my house."

I saw her entire world shatter in her big, brown eyes. I felt like the world's biggest asshole. I decided, right then, that I would do everything in my power to get us out of this town. I didn't even care about my dreams anymore; I could handle not becoming a rock star. What I couldn't handle was watching Rachel's universe implode from within. My new dream would be to make hers a reality.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. Please don't do this. I love him. I love him. I love him."

It seemed as though she were trying to convince herself just as much as she was them. I quickly shook that thought from my mind. I had to be the strong one right now. I had to believe in us enough for her and I. And I would fight for us until the day I died.

As her dad stormed out of the room, punching walls on the way, her Daddy stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But I agree with your father on this. You and your…_husband_ need to leave. Go upstairs and pack what you need. Then, leave and don't come back."

And just like that, the only family she has ever had—the only people that have ever loved her—abandoned her; crushing her heart and soul into millions of tiny pieces.

Sobbing uncontrollably, she turned from me and ran as fast as she could upstairs. I sat there for a few minutes more; still sitting on the cold tile. _What the hell was wrong with_ _me?_ How could I do this to the woman I loved? How could I wreck her world? Well, the damage was done now. All I could do—from this moment on—is make it right. I had to be a real man; a husband. I stood up and followed the staircase to the second floor. I wandered down the long hallway until I found her bedroom door. I saw her lying on her bed, filled with fluffy, stuffed animals and pink pillows. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Rachel…"

She didn't answer me. I wasn't surprised. So, I did the only thing I could. I walked slowly to the bed and lay down beside her, wrapping my big arms around her petite frame. I just held her and whispered in her ear. I told her it would be okay and that I loved her always, through thick and thin.

It took a while, but she finally began to calm down. She sat up and looked in my eyes.

"Finn, what are going to do now?"

"Well, we're gonna pack everything we can into my truck. Then, we'll drive to my house and talk to my mom and Burt. I know they'll let us stay until we can find a place of our own, Rachel."

"And what if they react the same way as my daddies?"

"I can't promise that they won't, but I'm hoping…"

"Okay. Well, what other choice do we have right?"

"Right."

"I guess I should start packing then."

So for the next half an hour, we crammed as much as we could into suitcases and stuffed what we couldn't to into any available crevice my old truck provided. With one last, long look at her childhood home, she waved goodbye and walked away. Rachel was no longer a child; she was a married woman and it was time for her to start living her life.

As much as I tried to hide it from Rachel, I was scared as hell. I was fairly confident that my mom and Burt wouldn't toss me out on my ass, but I knew my mom would be broken-hearted. And after all that she's been through, I couldn't bear to cause her anymore pain.

There have been so many times in my life where I have wished and prayed that Lima weren't so small; never had I wanted that more than now. It took all but minutes for us to reach the Hummel house. I turned the ignition off and sat there like a fool.

"Finn, are you okay?"

"Not really, Rach."

"I know how hard and scary this is for you, but as someone who has _just_ gone through the same predicament, I can tell you that as long as you have the one you love by your side, everything will be alright. The sun will keep shining, your heart will continue beating, and the world will still turn. I promise, baby."

Every time she opened her mouth, I loved her more and more. She knew exactly what to say to boost my confidence.

"I love you, Rach."

"And I love you."

I exited my old, beat-up truck and ran around to the passenger side to open the door for Rachel. I took her hand and gave her the most sincere smile I could muster at the moment. She squeezed it tightly, expressing her devotion to me.

As we made our way up the long, cobblestone path, the front door slowly creaked open. My step-father Burt stood there, frowning, in one of his trademark, plaid shirts.

"Hey Burt."

"Son…"

"How mad is she?"

"Oh Finn, you know your mother better than anyone. You know she could never be mad at you. You're her only son. She's just hurt that you didn't think enough of her to invite her to your own wedding."

His words pierced me. I loved my mom more than anything on this planet; except for Rachel now, of course.

"I'm sorry, Burt."

"It's not me you need to be apologizing to, Finn. I love you just like you were my own, so I understand why you did what you did. You're a grown man now, Finn. I loved your mother that way, ya know? Even though everyone thought we were nuts, I knew she was the one I'd be with until the day I die. So if that's how you feel about…"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry," she said as she extended her hand, introducing herself.

"Ahem…Hudson."

"Right. Rachel Hudson, sir."

"Well Rachel, I can see why Finn is so smitten with you. You're beautiful. I'm Finn's step-father and Kurt's dad. Welcome to the family, little lady."

Burt's acceptance of her and of our marriage sent a deep blush spreading across Rachel's face. I smiled my trademark crooked, little smirk. Burt had always been awesome, but now I truly loved him as the father I never had.

"Thank you, Burt"

"You're welcome, son. Now go on inside and find your mom. She'll definitely wanna meet her new daughter-in-law. And Kurt, too. He's upset, but mostly because you didn't ask him to choose your wedding outfit."

I couldn't _not_ laugh at that. Kurt—the brother I never knew I always wanted—would be devastated that he hadn't been there to be my Groom's Man, I'm sure of it.

I led Rachel through the entry way, pass the family room and into the kitchen. I saw my mom sitting at the dinner table, with her head pressed to the table top, sobbing loudly into her arms. Kurt sat beside her, rubbing her back, offering words of comfort.

I cleared my throat loudly, gaining their attention. My mom quickly looked up at us; both of her eyes brimming with tears and stained red from crying so much. Kurt looked at me with disapproval; although I was willing to bet that Burt was right. I'm sure he was just pissed because I hadn't asked him to dress me for the occasion; either that or because he wasn't able to catch the bouquet. Rachel shifted uncomfortably beside me and I squeezed her hand harder; for her comfort or mine, I wasn't sure.

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Finn, I always thought we had been so close. You didn't want me there? At your wedding?" she asked as she slowly began to rise from the seat she had been occupying.

"Mom, of course I wanted you there. I would have loved for you all to be there. I just thought…"

"You thought what, baby?"

"Honestly, I thought you wouldn't understand and that you would try to stop me or change my mind."

"Finn Hudson, whether I agree with what you did or not is irrelevant. You are my son and I always have and always will support any and all decisions that you make. Sure, I wish you had waited a few years, maybe gone to college first. But meeting Burt has made me realize that true love doesn't come along very often, and if you're lucky enough, and it happens to you? Then you should snatch it up as quickly as you can. I also know how fleeting life can be. I never thought I would lose your dad, but I did. And I can't lose you too, Finn. I would never turn my back on you, never! And so, rather than seeing this situation as a bad thing or as losing my baby boy, I choose to see it as me gaining a daughter."

I can't even lie. I'm crying like a total bitch right now. If Puck saw me like this, he'd kick my ass twice. I could hear Rachel sniffling quietly beside me. My mom was crying. Even Kurt had teared up a bit.

I released Rachel's tiny hand and flew into my mother's arms. I was such a pansy-ass, Mama's Boy. She held me so tight and I felt a tiny bit of sadness as I realized that I now had a new woman in my life; the one that takes precedence over every other person from here on out. It had always been just my mom and me, for the longest time. But we were able to find room in our lives and love in our hearts for the Hummel's and now we would all do the same for Rachel. I loved my new, little family. Over my mom's shoulder, I saw Kurt smile and place his right hand over his heart, offering me a smile of happiness. Suddenly, I remembered my manners. I let go of my mom and walked backed to Rachel.

I took her hand in mine and kissed her sweetly on the cheek; she tasted like strawberry-flavored tears. I pulled her gently over to where my mom and Kurt stood.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my wife Rachel Berry."

"Ahem, Rachel Hudson" she interrupted with a genuine smile.

"Of course, Rachel Hudson."

Without saying anything, my mom rushed toward her and swallowed her up in the biggest hug I've ever seen her give.

"Honey, I am so happy to meet you. Thank you for loving my little Finny and welcome to our family. I have always wanted a daughter, but I never could have asked for one as beautiful as you, darling."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. It is truly an honor to meet you and be apart of your family. I never had a mother before…"

"What? Every little girl deserves a mom. Oh honey, I am so sorry. And please, call me Carole."

"Okay, thank you Carole. And I do love Finn; with all of my heart and soul."

"You better. He's pretty special."

"Yes. Yes, he is."

"Mom, Rachel's dads kicked her out. Can she stay here with us?"

"Of course, you can. You don't even need to ask. Burt, do you think Kurt can take Finn's room upstairs and then we can convert the basement into a small apartment for the Newlyweds?"

"Definitely. Kurt would you mind?"

"Of course, I do. But if it keeps the Diva out of my personal space, I don't mind. I spend enough time with her at Glee rehearsals as it is," Kurt complained with a wink. Sarcasm ran thick through his veins.

"Thanks Kurt."

"Yes, thank you so much Kurt." Rachel added.

"Yeah yeah. Don't thank me; just promise me you won't consummate the marriage down there. I grew up in that basement and the last thing I need is foe my childhood memories to be tainted by some kind of Honeymoon activity."

Rachel bit her bottom lip slowly, as a bright crimson blush broke out across her olive-colored face.

"It's a bit too late for that, Kurt."

"Ewww. TMI, Rachel."

"Wait, what's consummate mean?"

"I'll explain it you later, baby" Rachel promised.

"Oh, okay." Why was everyone in this house suddenly turning red?


	11. Silent Night

**A/N- So sorry to repost this chapter, but like an idiot, I forgot to edit before I published. My bad! So, here's the updated version. And I apologize for the delay. I sort of had an intense family emergency over the weekend. Forgive me? I hope you enjoy!**

_Present Day…_

Halloween had come and gone; our tenth wedding anniversary flying by unceremoniously. I didn't even get a call from Rachel. Hell, we were still married. For how much longer was unclear. I told Puck and the rest of the guys in the band that I was taking the rest of the year off to spend time with my kids and focus on rebuilding my life.

Thanksgiving was approaching and I needed Rachel to be mature enough to at least discuss arrangements with me. It really sucks that our children will have to spend the rest of their lives dividing their time, attention, and special occasions between the two of us. It was still hard to accept that my marriage was really over.

I had to, somehow, convince Rachel to sit down with me and explain exactly what it was that I did that caused our marriage to crumble. Yes, I've cheated on her a couple times, but I came clean immediately and she forgave me. Maybe I really was dumb, but I had absolutely no clue what I did to deserve this.

I couldn't fathom not spending the Holidays together as a family this year, let alone for the rest of our lives.

I began looking for my own place in Columbus; I couldn't burden my mom and Burt with my marital problems any longer. And it had to be big enough for me and my kids.

Luckily, being a rock star had its perks. Without much effort on my part, I secured a gorgeous three-bedroom apartment on the thirteenth floor of a luxury high-rise. Coincidentally—and painfully so—it was directly across from the beautiful hotel we shared on the night we married.

Additionally, I began sending Rachel weekly checks for, both, her and the kids. And well…let's just say she didn't take too kindly to the notion. The very next day I received a very heated phone call.

"Finn Hudson, just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"The check? Why are you so suddenly concerned about our well-being?"

"Rachel, I have always provided for you guys financially. This is nothing new."

"No, it's not. But somehow, it feels as though this is some pitiful attempt to buy my affections, Finn. You can't buy my love."

That hurt. A lot. Why was she being so callous and cold? Why couldn't she just talk to me like the grown-ass woman she was?

"Rachel, pull the stick out of your ass, will ya?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"No, Rachel. Seriously. This is the first conversation we've had since you first told me you were leaving me. I hate feeling like I'm stuck in limbo. We haven't even discussed how we're going to share the kids. You won't even tell me what I did wrong. I have no fucking clue why you're divorcing me!"

"Finn, if you haven't figured it out on your own, then it will do no good having me explain it to you. And I will have my lawyer contact you about custody arrangements."

"No. Fuck that! Rachel, when did you become such a heartless bitch? Since when do we need lawyers to dictate when we can and cannot see our own children? This should be between just me and you. We are two, grown adults. So start acting like one!"

She was quiet, but I could hear her huffing and sighing dramatically in the background. After what seemed like an excessively long pause, she responded.

"Fine. What exactly do you propose, Finn?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But I just rented a sweet apartment in Columbus for the kids and me, so I'm hoping I can have them every other week?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, so now that I'm leaving you, you're good enough to get out of Lima? What about me, Finn? Why do I have to be the Lima Loser stuck in this shitty ass, cow town? Why can't I ever get out?"

"Rachel…you're the one who wants to leave, not me. You're the one who wants to end this marriage. It's barely been a year since the band got signed. Did you think everything was just going to go from crap-to-amazing in one, magic moment? These things take time, Rach. And if you must know, prior to you completely blindsiding me, I was working with a realtor who was looking for a place for us in Manhattan."

"You were? New York?" she questioned softly, with a slight sniffle.

"Yes, Rachel. In New York. I know our dream didn't work out the first time, but I thought that maybe the universe had changed its mind about the two of us. I thought that all our dreams would come true the second time around."

"Finn, that's really sweet of you. But, it's over. In fact, I have to go away for a while. I can't tell you why or where I'm going, but I want you to take care of the kids while I'm away."

"Rachel, what are you saying? Not only are you leaving me, but you're deserting our children as well?"

"I'm not deserting them, Finn. There's just something I need to do, for myself. I need to feel whole all on my own, before I can be everything to them. I know you don't understand…"

"You're right, I don't. What did I do to you that screwed you up this much? That made you want to turn your back on your own kids? Whatever it is, I am so fucking sorry Rachel."

"I have to go now. I'll drop the kids off at your mother's tomorrow morning. Goodbye

Finn."

"Rachel don't go…"

It was too late. She had hung up. And I was left feeling more confused and more hurt than ever before. Something wasn't right. Rachel scared the hell out of me. But I had no clue what to do about it.

Right on time, Rachel arrived. Journey and Dylan ran straight into my arms, tears filling their big, brown eyes.

"Daddy, we missed you. Mommy's going on vacation for a little bit and we get to spend all our time with you."

"That's right. It's just me and you three from now on…" I said, spitefully, making sure Rachel could feel the venom in each and every word.

What the hell did she think she was doing? She was turning into Shelby; the birth mother she loathed more than anything in this world. So much for Nature versus Nurture.

Slowly, Rachel pulled suitcases from the back of a U-Haul trailer, placing them on the wet lawn. Then, she pulled Diem out of the back seat and walked slowly over to me. She couldn't even look me in the eyes. She was such a coward! For the first time in her entire life, Rachel was scared. Of what I couldn't decide. She placed soft kisses on each of their heads, and then turned back toward the car.

"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for, Rachel."

She paused momentarily, never turning to face us. And then, she drove away. Only God knows where she was going and if she would ever return to us.

Thanksgiving arrived. And for the first time in many, many years dinner didn't take place at the Hummel home. Instead, I invited mom and Burt, Kurt and his new boyfriend Davey, and even the entire Puckerman family over to my new place. It felt amazing to be surrounded by friends and family who I loved and who loved me back. It was such a blast watching all of the kids laugh and play together. But of course, I couldn't help but to think of Rachel and where she was today and if she were alone? I hope she had someone to celebrate with. I loved her that much.

Methodically, Burt, Puck, and I cooked all of the food and the gigantic turkey. Mom, Kurt, and Davey tended to the decorations and table settings. Quinn played with the kids. Everything was just about ready, but first the kids wanted to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV. So we all gathered in the living room, our eyes glued to the flat screen, with a cozy fire blazing in the fireplace.

"Daddy, where is this parade? I wanna live there!" Journey squealed in delight.

"It's New York City, baby" I replied solemnly.

"I've heard of this place. Mommy always talked about it."

I didn't say anything. Instead I received sympathetic glances from all of the adults in the room.

_Fuck this! _

I don't want nor need their sympathy. I decided that I'd had enough of the god-damn Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and that it was time for dinner. I quickly rose from my chair and yelled toward the others.

"Okay everyone, dinner time."

I began making my way toward the kitchen, when Dylan's small, sad voice stole my attention.

"Look, it's Mommy. Why did she go to the parade without us Daddy?"

_No. Fucking. Way._

"What did you just say, Dylan?"

"Look. It's mommy, watching the parade with that man."

Everyone gathered closer to the TV, as if they couldn't see well enough on all sixty-five inches of the screen.

Collectively, the room gasped.

"Oh my god, it is Rachel" Quinn noted.

"Who's the guy she's with? He's adorable," Davey remarked.

Everyone snapped their heads and looked at me in utter disbelief and confusion.

"His name is Jesse. Jesse St. James."

"Sore subject," Kurt whispered to Davey, shaking his head side to side, silently telling Davey to shut the hell up about the man who had once been an enemy to us all.

"It's okay, Kurt. He's just this guy…um. He went to Carmel High; McKinley's rival school."

"Oh..."

I looked at Quinn and Puck. Quinn was in tears; Puck looked like one of those cartoon character with fire engine red cheeks and steam raging from his ears. He looked like he wanted to beat Jesse's ass as much as I did.

Mom looked angry; like a mother bear ready to pounce on her prey for trying to harm her cub. Burt just looked…well, like Burt.

Kurt seemed as though he were contemplating something; scheming somehow. And Davey just looked plain confused.

I was just thankful that the kids seemed to have dropped the subject of their mother entirely.

So Rachel was in New York City, huh? She finally made it to the City That Never Sleeps. And she made it there with Jesse St. James, no less. Well…_fuck me!_

The rest of the day passed by fairly typically—random bodies fast asleep on couches and chairs due to turkey overload, Burt, Puck and I with eyes glued on the Dallas Cowboys game. Quinn and my mom were kind enough to do all the cleaning. I was exhausted; both physically and emotionally. I hadn't spent a Thanksgiving without Rachel in ten years and there she was—in New York City, living it up with Jesse St. Douchebag! I don't think I'll ever get used to being without her; ever!

I had to think about the possibility that Rachel may not return to Ohio in time to spend the Holidays with our kids; I had to prepare them for the worst case scenario. What if their Mommy never came home?

Christmas was right around the corner. Normally, we celebrated, both, Hanukkah and Christmas. But now that Rachel was gone, I had no fucking clue how to celebrate Hanukkah. This was just one more change that the kids would have to get used to; a change for the worse.

Hanukkah came without so much as a word from Rachel. Never in my life would I have thought Rachel was capable of such cruelty and insensitivity. This was not the girl I fell in love with; not by a long shot! Of course, Diem didn't really know what was going on. But Journey and Dylan had taken the absence very badly. Journey was the age where she started noticing how things in the world truly worked sometimes. She began asking questions; ones that I didn't have answers to. Dylan had always been exceptionally quiet for someone who sprung from the loins of Rachel Berry. I guess he took after me that way. But lately, he's been acting out; becoming destructive and verbally abusive to friends and family. I didn't know how to deal with this.

Even I was being affected. My temper was wearing thin and my anxiety was constantly increasing. I felt as though I were wound up so tight, and that at any minute, I could just snap. And my biggest fear was that I would take my pain and anger out on the kids. This was, by no means, their fault at all. They were the victims in this and we were all we had. They were my world.

Puck called and said he wanted to talk. I knew it had to do with the band and whether I was ready to return or not. I wasn't, but I agreed to talk to him anyway.

It was Christmas Eve and the kids were already tucked warmly into their beds. To take the edge off, I popped open a cold, Coor's Light. I grabbed one for Puck too, but he knocked before I had the chance to even sit down.

When I opened the door, he immediately embraced me, hugging for me a while.

"Dude, what gives?"

"Don't even try to act all hard, Hudson. I know this is tough for you. You probably wanna go to your room and cry yourself to sleep. But I'm here now, and we need to talk."

"Whatever you say. Sit. Talk."

"So…dude."

"Dude?"

"Look, I know this couldn't come at a worse possible time, but the label wants us to start touring again after the New Year."

"What am I supposed to say to that? This band has been our dream since we were kids, ya know? But I can't leave my kids, Puck. Their mother abandoned them. And for what? She didn't tell anyone why she left or what she planned on doing. I have to come up with bullshit excuses every single night at bedtime when Journey and Dylan ask why Mommy left and when's she coming back. I won't do that to them, too."

"They'll drop us…the label. They won't replace you, ya know?"

"And why not? Maybe that's the best thing."

"Because, stupid! You are the heart and soul of the band. You _are_ Love in Vein, don't you get it?"

"What about you, Puck? Right down the line, it's been you and me."

"Oh well, that's easy. I bring the sexy."

I had to laugh. Puck most definitely brought the sexy.

"Dude, not to sound like a chick or anything, but I can't do this without you. Hell, I don't want to do this without you. And without the both of, Love in Vein is screwed."

"This whole situation is screwed! I don't know what to do, man."

"Just take the next couple of days to think about it, bro. Then let me know what you decide. Either way, I'm with you. Anyway, I gotta bounce. Quinn will kill me I'm not back before midnight. You know, doing this whole half-Hanukkah, half-Christmas thing is really doing some damage to my bank account. Those girls get everything they want, and that includes Quinn."

"I hear ya, man. This is the first year we didn't celebrate Hanukkah."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah man, I know. Me too."

"Merry Christmas my brotha from anotha motha! Kiss those babies for me and say hello to the Hummel's."

"Will do. Same here, man. Tell the girls we love them."

"Of course. Don't drink yourself into a stupor tonight, Hudson. Those kids are counting on you in the morning."

"No prob, bro."

The problem is…that I really did want to drink myself into a stupor. But Puck was right. My kids depended on me more than ever before and I couldn't let them down. So rather than opening another beer, I dragged my sorry ass to bed.

And of course I dreamt of Rachel…

Journey and Dylan dutifully woke me up long before should be legally allowed. I swear, I _just_ went to bed.

"Daddy, Daddy! It's Christmas morning! Santa came! Wake up, Daddy, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up. I need…" I mumbled, yawning. "Coffee. I need coffee."

"The coffee can wait, Daddy. Get up!"

"Should I wake the baby up?"

"Daddy, it's not like she actually knows what's going on," Journey observed.

"That's very true, baby. Let her sleep, it is."

And right on cue, my youngest daughter began wailing from her crib. I raced into her room, changed her diaper, and then fed her as we watched Journey and Dylan tear through the presents from Santa Claus.

"So…what did Santa bring you this year? I sure hope you both made the nice list."

"Of course we did, Dad. Duh!" Dylan remarked as if it wasn't so obvious.

"Dad, I got an iPod…and a Playstation 10"

"Wow, Buddy. That's awesome! You must have been pretty darn good. What about you, Journey?"

"I got an iPod, too. A pink one! Pink is positively, absolutely my favorite color in the whole, wide world. And I got a karaoke machine! Now I can sing all over the apartment, just like Mommy always did."

"You sure can, Sweetie. Sing your heart out! Should we see what baby Diem got? If she got an iPod too, I'm gonna have to call Santa Claus and have a little chat with him."

The kids giggled, which in turn made Diem giggle. Then, I giggled. We were a bunch of crazy, giggling fools.

Diem tried, without much success, to open her gifts from Santa. She received a large, fluffy purple teddy bear and a sparkly teething ring. I had a feeling that last one would soon come in handy.

"Can we open more, Daddy? Please?"

"You guys know the rules. The rest have to wait until we get to Papa and Grammy's."

They protested…loudly. But after I explained to them that the quicker they stop whining, the quicker we got to Lima, the quicker they could open their presents, they stopped and got dressed.

The rest of Christmas morning passed by, but it wasn't easy. Rachel consumed my every thought. Was she still in New York? Was she sharing this moment with that asshole Jesse? It was all wrong; this just wasn't right. Rachel should be here with her family; with the ones who love her most.

"Finn, we're gonna watch the Christmas parade on TV. C'mon," Kurt yelled from the living room.

"Be right there," I returned as I poured myself another glass of eggnog, and then quickly joined my family in front of the flat screen.

"So, what did I miss?"

Nobody answered me; no one said a word. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the face on the screen; everyone's jaws had hit the floor.

"I'm Kathie Lee Gifford and joining me today is up and coming Broadway star, Rachel Berry. Rachel, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Of course, Kathie. Well, I'm originally from Ohio, but I came to New York about ten years ago, right after high school and began paying my dues. I had several, small off-Broadway parts and was attending NYU at the time. Unfortunately, life happened and unforeseen events forced me to leave New York and return home. Here I am, several years later, ready to make my big, Broadway debut, thanks to my great friend Jesse St. James. I'm ready to make my dreams come true."

"Rachel, I've also been told that you are recording an album."

"I am. It was actually never my intention to do anything like that, but I met a few, well-connected people and just kind of stumbled upon this venture. I am in the process of recording right now and I will be performing some of my songs at The Bowery Ballroom on New Year's Eve."

"Thank you, Rachel. You can see Rachel Berry make her Broadway debut in February in _Les Miserables_. And as Rachel said, at The Bowery Ballroom on New Year's Eve."

And just like that, Christmas was ruined. My two oldest children were in tears. My family members were, both, shocked and pissed. I was devastated.

So, Rachel had returned to New York to _finally_ make her dreams come true…without us.


	12. Slushie Revenge

**A/N- I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me.**

**Billy Joel owns the song, but Cory Monteith auditioned with it ;)**

_10 Years Earlier…_

**Finn's POV**

We survived the wrath of our parents…well mostly, anyway. Sure, Rachel's dads kicked her out, but we had a place to live; somewhere to call our own for the time being. We spent the rest of the weekend turning the Hummel basement into our very own apartment. Regardless of the fact that Rachel and I were practically strangers, we felt so comfortable and free around one another.

Although we have completely opposite taste when it comes to bedroom décor, we were actually able to make it work; our small home melting into a perfect blend of each of us.

Late Sunday night is when I notice Rachel becoming anxious, but I couldn't quite figure out why. I thought maybe it would pass. But it didn't. Monday morning arrived and she was still a nervous wreck. The closer we got to McKinley and that first school bell, the more she fell apart.

I drove us to school and like a good husband should, I opened her door for her and helped her out of the truck. I took her tiny hand in mine and began leading her through the courtyard, but suddenly she stopped, jerking me to a stop. For such a petite thing, she sure had some strength.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond and her beautiful face fell in anguish. I knew this would happen. I knew she would change her mind about us; about being married to me.

"Rachel, I'll completely understand if you want to leave me…or pretend that we're not even married or whatever."

"Why would I ever want to do that, Finn? You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me."

"Then why are you freaking out? You look like you could cry at any minute."

"I'm afraid for you, Finn."

"Afraid? For me? Why?"

"Well…I've grown up with these people. I know how cruel and intolerable they can be, but I've had eighteen, very long years to adjust to the torment. I've built my walls up so high against them, I'm practically immune. But you? You're the King of McKinley, Finn. You're popular and a star athlete and everyone adores you, but if you walk through those doors with me on your arm you will be violently ejected from your throne. If you acknowledge me as your wife, you will ruin the very reputation you spent your entire life creating and you will become a Lima Loser…just like me. You'll lose it all, Finn. And I'm terrified that _when_ that happens, you'll quickly realize what a mistake it was to marry someone like me…and you'll leave. In fact, I'm dreading the very moment when you'll realize I was the most absurd decision you ever made."

My heart broke in that very moment. She actually thought that these McKinley assholes could change my mind about her? There was no fucking way! Ever!

"Rachel, I understand why you're so afraid. I was probably one of those douche bags who treated you that way, and for that I am so sorry. I'll spend forever trying to make it up to you…starting today. I'd rather be at the bottom with my girl, covered in Slushies than alone at the top."

Rachel smiled the sweetest, warmest smile and I thought I could cry sunshine and rainbows. Yes, Rachel—my wife—makes me feel that damn cheesy. Her smile is so darn optimistic that I think it could even cure Cancer one day.

"So, let's get in there and introduce them to Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, shall we?" I asked, offering her my arm.

"We shall."

Holding hands tightly—putting up a united front—we made our way through the crowded hallways of McKinley. I could feel the cold, harsh stares of everyone—teachers included—on me. I was used to being stared at, but nothing like this. This was mean and cruel. Now I truly knew how it felt for Rachel and I didn't like it at all. I felt tense; like at any second I would feel the sting of an ice-cold Slushie on my face.

Finally—thankfully—we made it to Rachel's locker which, coincidentally, wasn't very far from mine. Seriously, how did I _not_ know Rachel existed before Friday night?

Slowly, she began to exchange text books from her pink backpack to her locker. I know she was trying to block out all of the whispers. I don't care if she's had eighteen years; this isn't something anyone could ever get used to, even if they were as strong as Rachel is. I, on the other hand, was trying to catch each and every little quip from these fucker's mouths. I was taking mental notes of whose ass I needed to kick later on.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly flipped the fuck out. I swung around quickly and almost decked Puck right in the face.

"Woah! Chill out, Hudson. It's just me. What's this?" he asked, motioning to Rachel.

"Rachel, come here" I said, pulling her tightly to my side.

"This," I said loudly and with a huge smile. "Is Rachel Hudson, my wife."

Puck's jaw hit the ground faster than you can say 'Mother Fucker.' He looked like he was going into shock…I did _not_ want to give this dude mouth to mouth. I also didn't fail to notice how the entire student body collectively gasped at my admission.

Puck still hadn't said anything, but I noticed Quinn over his shoulder. She was standing against her locker, arms folded across her chest, fuming. Apparently, she had something to say, because she hastily made her way toward us.

"What the fuck is going on?" she screamed.

"Babe, chill. It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't. This is my school and I really hope to God that you are just kidding, Finn Hudson."

"Nope. Not kidding, Quinn."

"I will not stand for this. She is a freak, Finn!"

"What's your problem, Babe?"

"My problem? My problem is that it's fucking Finn and _Rachel_."

Suddenly, Rachel's hand slipped out of mine and I saw her inching closer and closer to Quinn; as close as she could possibly get without kissing her. _Wait! Was she going to kiss her?_

"That's right, Quinn. We're fucking Finn and Rachel! Deal with it, Blondie!"

Rachel was defending herself…and our marriage. Rachel said 'fucking' and was so hot in that moment. I have never been so turned on in my life. Or so proud.

Unexpectedly, Quinn shoved Rachel as hard as she could and Rachel flew back into my arms. Quinn pounced, grabbing Rachel by the roots of her hair and pulling as hard as she could.

"You stupid cunt! This is my school and I'm not gonna let some midget troll prance in and ruin everything I've worked for."

It took every bit of strength Puck and I had to pull Quinn off of Rachel. I was terrified for Rachel, but when we finally pried them apart, Rachel was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Really, Quinn? And what exactly are you going to do about it? Slushie me to death? FYI, high school will be over in a few, short months and none of this—none of you people—will even matter anymore. You'll all be specks of mere memories. You won't be the HBIC anymore and I won't be a Lima Loser. You think high school is so damn important, but you're wrong. You'll probably end up knocked up and fat within a year anyway and me? I'll be in New York City with my _husband_, doing amazing things. Just you wait and see, Quinn Fabray!"

And with that, Rachel picked up her backpack—head held high—and walked away. For the first time in her entire life, Quinn had been knocked on her ass and put in her place. Finally!

Puck and I exchanged a knowing look that said we were still cool despite the drama between our chicks.

I smiled and ran to catch up with my wife.

The day crawled by at a snail's pace. I met Rachel after each and every one of her classes. Everywhere we went we were whispered about and gawked at like we were two-headed monkeys in a zoo. It was humiliating and infuriating. But Rachel was absolutely right; in a few, short months we would be out of this hell hole and on our way to New York City and no one will even matter anymore.

I was proud to have her by my side, so no matter where we went or how nervous Rachel seemed, I held my head up with pride and all of the love I could convey.

Finally, lunch time arrived. As we walked into the crammed cafeteria, we faced our first dilemma as man and wife. Where to sit? Rachel usually sat with the other Glee club members, which included my step-brother Kurt. I, on the other hand, sat with all of the other football players and Cheerios.

We compromised and found our own table; the farthest away from both. We were in our own little space and time.

Suddenly, Rachel eyes widened in shock. Then she squished them together tightly.

"Hey, Love Birds. How's the honeymoon?"

_Fucking Karofsky!_

"What do you want, assmunch?"

"Well, Finn. We just wanted to properly congratulate you and the little Missus."

"No thanks, Karofsky. We're good."

"Speaking of good how was the wedding night, Hudson? I heard it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for. So tell us, is she a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets?"

"Fuck you, Azemio!"

"Fuck us? No, Hudson. You're the one who's fucked! Bottoms up!"

I closed my eyes, preparing for the first Slushie Facial of my life. I knew it would be cold and hurt like hell. I waited, but it never came.

My eyes flashed open just in time to see Puck run over and knock Karofsky the fuck out! Azemio immediately dropped the Slushie to the cafeteria floor and tried to run, but Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford yanked him to the ground by the back of his football jersey.

"Listen here, Fuckfaces. You mess with Hudson, you mess with the Puckosaurus. Comprende?"

No answer.

"I said, do you fucking understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah. We got it."

"Good. Now, Karofsky I want you to do something for me. Hand the Slushie over to Mrs. Hudson…_nicely_. Can you do that?"

"Yeah man, I can do that."

"Good."

I had no idea what Puck was up to, but hesitantly Karofsky handed the Slushie to Rachel. She resisted at first, but then cautiously accepted it.

"Good boy Karofsky. Rachel?"

"Um…yes?"

"Do it!"

"Do what exactly?"

"Slushie him! You know you want to."

A wicked smile appeared on Rachel's angelic face. She looked at me for guidance.

"Payback's a bitch, Wifey. Go for it!"

With as much centrifugal force as she could manage, she tossed the Slushie forward and covered Karofsky completely. Justice was served!

All of the student body erupted into hysterics and Rachel looked so damn happy.

"Now get the hell out of here before I decide to kick your asses again."

There was one person who seemed more upset than my two, fellow football players. And that person was Quinn Fabray.

She stepped forward and grabbed Puck by his Mohawk.

"Care to explain what the hell you think you're doing Noah Puckerman?"

"What? Nobody messes with my boy!"

"Well your _boy_ disrupted the order of things. High school is a cast system and he screwed it up by marrying Man Hands over there!"

"Babe, you really need to chillax. You're gonna give yourself an aneurysm or something. Look, Finn Hudson was my best friend long before you ever came into my life. I will defend him until the day I die. And if Rachel Berry makes him happy and if she's what he wants, then that means I'll defend her until the day I die, too. Take it or leave it, Babe."

"Then I will fight the three of you—tooth and nail—until the balance of things are restored to their proper, working order," Quinn threatened as she stormed away, Santana and Brittany on her heels.

"Thanks, Bro."

"Anytime, Hudson. Anytime."

"Thank you, Noah. That was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me. It was so exhilarating and liberating. I'll never forget it for as long as I live."

"You're welcome, Little Lady."

And just like that, we survived lunchtime.

We continued our afternoon routine just as we had the morning. Surprisingly, the whispering and staring seemed to die down. This was a very good thing. It seemed that maybe things around McKinley High were starting to change and I fully credit Rachel, Puck, and I for that. We were starting a revolution; it was anarchy! Well, maybe not. But it was still pretty damn cool.

At the end of the school day, Rachel had Glee practice in the choir room. I asked if I could watch her practice; I would give anything to hear my wife sing again. Of course, she let me.

I followed her into a room I had never seen before. _So this is what a choir room looks like?_

Kurt was there. But other than him and Rachel, I didn't know a single person. I recognized one other student though; the one in the wheel chair. He was kind of hard not to notice since he was the only handicapable student at McKinley. My Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester was their advisor.

I sat back and listened to them sing "Somebody to Love" by Queen. They sounded awesome; especially Rachel. But there was just something missing. So when they all asked for my opinion, I had to be honest. They all seemed to have their hopes pinned on my response.

"Well to tell you the truth, you guys kick ass. But it seems like there's something missing; something's just off."

"You're absolutely right, Finn" Mr. Schuester agreed.

"I am?"

"Yes. You see, we only have five members. We need twelve to compete against other schools."

"So…you're just doing this for fun?"

"It's better than not at all," Rachel added. "I'd rather share my afternoons with these guys and not compete then be all alone."

They all seemed to be in agreement with one another. It kind of rocked my world that they all would put in so much time and effort and never see one bit of reward for it. Dammit, they were talented! It sucks that they'll go unnoticed.

"Well, I'll join if you want me to. I mean, we'd only be six, but that's halfway there, right?"

They all looked at me in utter disbelief.

"You don't want me to join?"

Suddenly, a round of "No's" and "Of course, we do's" were thrown at me. I had never felt so wanted or needed by a group of peers before.

"Can you sing, Finn" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I think so…"

"I can vouch for him. He can definitely sing. We met, we sang, we married. Rachel Berry…er, Hudson knows talent when she hears it!"

"Okay, Finn. Let's hear it. Pick a song."

I had never felt so put on the spot before, so I just belted out the first song that came to mind. I'm not really sure why it was this one.

_If you search for tenderness  
it isn't hard to find.  
You can have the love you need to live.  
But if you look for truthfulness  
you might just as well be blind.  
It always seems to be so hard to give._

Honesty is such a lonely word.  
Everyone is so untrue.  
Honesty is hardly ever heard.  
And mostly what I need from you.

I can always find someone  
to say they sympathize.  
If I wear my heart out on my sleeve.  
But I don't want some pretty face  
to tell me pretty lies.  
All I want is someone to believe.

Honesty is such a lonely word.  
Everyone is so untrue.  
Honesty is hardly ever heard.  
And mostly what I need from you.

I can find a lover.  
I can find a friend.  
I can have security until the bitter end.  
Anyone can comfort me  
with promises again.  
I know, I know.

When I'm deep inside of me  
don't be too concerned.  
I won't as for nothin' while I'm gone.  
But when I want sincerity  
tell me where else can I turn.  
Because you're the one I depend upon.

Honesty is such a lonely word.  
Everyone is so untrue.  
Honesty is hardly ever heard.  
And mostly what I need from you.

As soon as I finished singing, I received my first standing ovation. Rachel was in tears.

And just like that, I was the newest member and male lead of New Directions. I made it my personal goal to make sure they made it to twelve members. They deserved a shot at the big time.


	13. Even Angels Fall

**A/N- I am so, so, so, so sorry for the delay. First, my daughter began preschool. Then, I went out of town for Labor Day. Then, I started a new job & worked forty hours in four days. Today is my first day off in five days. So, I truly hope this chapter makes up for the absence in updates. I hope you all enjoy **

**I do not own the Alicia Keys song. **

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns me.**

_Present Day…_

A whole, agonizing week had passed since we all saw Rachel on T.V. on Christmas morning. I had no idea what to say to my kids; I simply kept repeating the same thing over and over again until they had stopped asking. I told them that their mommy had some things she needed to accomplish and that she would be back as soon as she could. I only prayed I was right; that I wasn't my lying to my children.

Puck, Quinn, and I discussed, in great length, what it was we thought Rachel was trying to prove. We came up with tons of theories but nothing seemed to fit. The most perplexing thing of all was why Jesse St. James was suddenly in the picture. Sure, he had been someone we all knew in high school—a rival to us all—but it's been ten years since any of us had even heard his name. Maybe Rachel had been talking to him throughout the years? Was she having an affair with him? No, I couldn't bring myself to believe that. Rachel would never, ever in a million years cheat on me. But then again, I also believed that she would never leave me; that we would be together forever and die lying in the same bed together just like Noah and Allie in _The Notebook_. (Don't judge me for being a sucker for that movie.) But I was dead wrong…about everything.

The only thing the three of us decided on was that I most definitely had to be in New York City when Rachel performed on New Year's Eve. I had to get her to talk to me; open up and tell me why she was doing this. Sure I still hoped that she would come running back to me, but my main purpose was to bring my children's mother home. They needed her. Hell, I needed her. But I was willing to let her go quietly if she would just come home and take care of our babies the way she always had before. Rachel was the sweetest, kindest, most tender mother I had ever witnessed; she was born to be their mom.

To help me out, Puck, Quinn, and their daughters came to stay at my apartment and watch the kids for me while I drove to New York. Sure, I could have flown, but waiting for a flight into New York City on New Year's Eve was unpredictable and most likely, I would never make it time. So instead I was making the ten hour drive into Manhattan. I begged and pleaded with the universe that I would make it in time and that the traffic wouldn't be too horrific.

I spent the entire trip in a daze; my mind wandering back in time to all of the memories that Rachel and I have shared together.

_Shortly after I had joined New Directions, things got sticky…literally. Slushie Facial hijinks ensued on a daily basis. I caught so much grief for being the male lead of the Glee club, but I never gave a damn. There was never one second where I regretted joining, because I loved Rachel and she was now the only person whose opinion actually mattered to me. Besides, I liked singing. I never felt more alive than when I was singing with Rachel and the others. But if we wanted the club to survive, we absolutely needed more members. Amazingly enough, I was able to convince Puck, Mike, and Matt to join. And in turn, they wrangled Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in. We officially had twelve members and we actually sounded awesome together. A month later, we went on to win Sectionals. We were on floating on Cloud 9. We broke for Christmas break, and the second semester would be spent focusing on owning Regional's._

_Rachel and I spent are first Christmas together with my family. They happily agreed to integrate some of Rachel's Jewish traditions into the holiday season, and she was beyond grateful. We spent all of Christmas Eve cozied up by the fireplace in the den, drinking eggnog and singing Christmas carols together. Stevie Nicks version of "Silent Night" was Rachel's favorite Christmas song ever, so needless to say it played on repeat the entire night, which was fine by me. I could listen to Rachel sing the dictionary and never tire of it. _

_I had the hardest time choosing a gift for Rachel. What exactly do you get for the most beautiful and talented woman you've ever known? So I asked Kurt to help me pick the perfect gift. I was a little worried that it would come over as cocky and arrogant, but Kurt swore up and down that she would love it. And then on Christmas morning, we exchanged our first gifts to one another._

_When I handed her the small, rectangle-shaped box, her entire face lit up like the lights on our fake, plastic Christmas tree. Her smile was so bright and glorious and she hadn't even opened it yet. Slowly, tears began glistening down her rosy, red cheeks._

"_Rachel, why are you crying?"_

"_Finn, nobody has ever given me a gift before, except for my daddies, of course. But no one else ever cared enough about me before. They're happy tears, Finn."_

"_Rach, I'm your husband. I love you. And I've never given anything to a girl before, either. Well, that's not true. I gave you my last name."_

"_And that was the most wonderful gift of all," she whispered with a tender kiss to my cheek._

"_Well, open it. I really hope you like it. Kurt promised me you would."_

_She began to gently open it; tearing away at the paper slowly, as though it was fine glass._

"_Oh, c'mon Rach. You're stronger than that. Rip it open!"_

_She gave me a timid laugh before finally shredding the paper away from the box. Then she stared at it as though she were terrified of it. Her hands were shaking._

"_Rachel, please…"_

_Then, she removed the lid and a breathy gasp left her lips._

"_Oh, Finn. It's perfect."_

"_Are you sure it's not too pompom…pop…pompous? I think that's the word Kurt used. I mean, a gold necklace that says "Finn" is a little on the conceited side, right?"_

"_Pompous? No, that's the farthest thing from what you are. You are sweet and generous and kind. I would be proud to wear your name around my neck, close to my heart. Just like I do with your last name."_

_With that, I swallowed her up into my great, big arms. I squeezed her so tight, I actually thought I might crush her. How did I get so lucky? I must have done something amazing to deserve a wife like her._

"_It's your turn, Finn. Open them!"_

_I didn't hesitate. I ripped that sucker open as fast as I could. I was always like a kid in a candy shop when it came to gifts. And when I finally had all of the paper removed, I was touched. Truly._

"_Drumsticks?"_

"_Yeah…I found your drums covered up by a dusty sheet while we were rearranging the basement. I asked your mom about it and she said you played a lot when you were younger, but with football and everything, you just didn't have the time anymore. I know it's not much, but I thought it would be nice for you to start playing again. We could like…jam together or something like that. And I know Puck plays guitar. Maybe you two could start a band or something."_

"_Rachel, this is amazing. It's the only thing I've ever truly love. Except you. You are the only exception. It was my childhood dream, but life just kinda got in the way. But being with you and being apart of Glee club has inspired me to be better. Maybe dreams really can come true."_

"_Of course they can, Finn. Being your wife is living proof that they do."_

"_I love you, Rachel. Merry Christmas, baby."_

"_I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Finny."_

_It was New Year's Eve and Quinn Fabray's parents were out of town. That meant only one thing…house party! Of course, Quinn invited all of the popular kids, which still managed to include me. And I was pleasantly surprised to find that the other students were accepting Rachel…and our marriage...sort of. There was one person, however, that refused to believe that our love was real. I don't know why, but Quinn was completely unaccepting of Rachel. She could be such a bitch._

_Rachel had never been to a party before, so I was thrilled to be with her for another one of her firsts. She explained to me ahead of time that she refused to get wasted and turn into a clichéd, moronic teenager; that she was better than that. I agreed with her; telling her that she was better than the rest. But I also explained to her that sometimes it was okay to relax and just let go. A little fun never hurt anybody._

_Apparently, she took my advice. It seemed like the night's number one activity involved the football team teaching my wife how to play beer pong. She was a natural, of course. She didn't have to drink much, but what she did went straight to her head. Rachel was buzzed and she was quite the adorable drunk._

"_Ladies and gentleman….I would like to announce this evening's beer pong champion…ME!"_

_And the entire house erupted into hysterics. For the first time in her life, Rachel was the life of the party—the star of the show—just like she always wanted. I was happy for her._

_After the beer pong tournament was long over, I searched the house for Rachel. The Fabray home was jam packed with underage teenagers, so maneuvering through the crowd was tricky. I eventually found her and what I saw made me do a double take; was this really happening?_

_I found Rachel lying down on the kitchen island with her cardigan sweater lifted just enough to bare her tanned stomach; straddled on top of her was Santana-Fucking-Lopez. She licked a patch of salt off of her right arm, drained the tequila that was pooling up in Rachel's belly button, and then made her way toward my wife's lips, where she—very graciously—took her time sucking the lime out of Rachel's mouth. Brittany was cheering them on from beside them._

_Was it possible to be, both, completely physically aroused and utterly fucking jealous at the same?_

_Every guy in the building was staring in awe. Even some of the girls. When she was done, Santana pulled Rachel up toward her and gave her a humongous hug._

"_Rachel Hudson, I fucking love you! Why aren't we friends? The three of us are going to be the best friends ever!" She yelled, as all three girls came together in a group hug._

"_I fucking love you too, Santana!"_

_I was happy for her, but I was sure I'd have one hung over wife in the morning._

"_Finny! I've been looking for you husband of mine!"_

"_You have? I've been looking for you, Wifey of mine. Looks like you're having a good time."_

"_Oh, Finn! I am having the bestest time in my life. I love tequila!"_

"_Bestest? Wow, you know Rachel Hudson is drunk when she starts using improper grammar. And it seems tequila loves you, as well."_

"_Finn?"_

"_What's wrong, Rach?"_

"_Why is the room spinning?"_

"_Oh shit, Rach! You're going to throw up, aren't you? Okay, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the bathroom."_

"_Okay…"_

_As quickly as I could, I rushed Rachel down the hallway, shoving every person out of our way. Rachel would not be happy if she puked on some football player or Cheerio. As soon as we found the bathroom, I pushed open the door—not caring who was in there—and sat Rachel down in front of the toilet. I locked the door behind us and held Rachel's hair up while she unloaded what seemed like an entire bottle of Jose Cuervo. I simply rubbed her back over and over, telling her that it would all be over soon and we could go home and fall asleep in each other's arms. She kept on apologizing profusely and telling me how embarrassed she was and that she hated me seeing her like this. But hey, sometimes even angels fall._

_After Rachel finished, I wiped her face with a wet towel and tried to clean her up as much as possible. Suddenly, we heard crying coming from inside the bathtub. I pulled back the shower curtain and was shocked to find Quinn rocking back and forth, sobbing, with mascara running down her face._

"_Quinn, what's wrong?"_

"_None of your damn business, Hudson! Why don't you and your wife take a hike?"_

"_Fuck Quinn, what did Rachel ever do to you and why are you such a raging bitch?"_

_She was shocked into silence._

"_Lemme handle dis, Finny. Quinn…Quinn Fabray. Wassss wrong? I know you hate me and that's s'kay. I know people think I'm a freak…and maybe I am. I guess having dreams and goals and wanting to get out of this shitty town makes you a freak, but since that's what I am and since I don't have any friends…oh, except for Santana and Brittany. We're BFF's now…Finny did I tell you I have best friends now?"_

"_Rachel, I think you lost your train of thought on this one. I think you were talking to Quinn about something important."_

"_Right. You're always so right about everything, hubby. Anyway…Quinnie. Like I said, I don't have any friends, so whatever is making you cry like a bitch, you can tell me and I can swear on my life, I won't tell a soul. I couldn't even if I tried. Except for Finny, here. He's my husband now, so I tell him everything. You can trust me."_

"_You know for being so disgustingly drunk right now, your wife actually makes pretty good sense right now, Finn."_

"_I know, right?"_

"_If I tell you two freaks, you can't say anything. If you do, I will make you pay…somehow."_

"_Cross my heart, hope to die."_

"_What she said."_

"_I can't believe I'm telling my deepest darkest secret to the person I hate the most. Oh god, here it goes. I'm pregnant."_

"_Oh my god, congratulations!" Rachel proclaimed. "Oh wait, is this a good thing or a bad thing?"_

"_What do you think, Manhands? Puck is the father…it could only be bad."_

"_Oh shit…"_

"_Oh shit is right, Rachel."_

"_Hey you called me 'Rachel.'"_

"_Well I did just confide in you with the most important thing ever, so I guess I owe you at least that."_

_Suddenly, Rachel closed the short distance between the two of them and enveloped her in a huge, sloppy hug._

"_Thank you Quinn for not calling me Treasure Trail or Troll. You know it really hurts my feelings when you do that. Even though I manage to block everyone's spiteful words out of my head, sometimes they do hit home. I wish you wouldn't hate me Quinn Fabray. I mean, my husband and your baby daddy are best friends. Couldn't we come to some sort of truce?"_

"_Highly unlikely."_

"_Of course. I completely understand. Well Finny, can we go home now. I want to sleep, but only if the rooms will stop spinning."_

"_Yeah, Rach. Let's go home."_

_As I stood a shaky Rachel to her feet and began to walk out of the bathroom, Quinn cried out._

"_Wait!"_

"_What is it Quinn? If you're going to insult Rachel some more, you can just shove it."_

"_No, I'm not gonna do that. I'm keeping this baby, no matter what. Even if Puck doesn't want me after this. I'll be kicked off the Cheerios, for sure. And I'll lose all my friends, if that's what you want to call them. But you two know what it's like to be in my position. You had to face all of them head on, and as much as I hate to admit it, you did it well. You stood up to everyone as a team. And I mean, no two McKinley students have ever just run off and eloped before. You two have balls. And I'm asking—begging—please help me. Don't turn your backs on me, like I did to you."_

_It was at that moment that Quinn and Rachel started the friendship that still continues to this day. We even helped her break the news to Puck, and surprisingly enough, he was over the moon. The four of us faced McKinley High together that year; always having each others backs. And the rest is history._

Before I knew it, I was in New York City. I had been lost in my memories the entire trip here, and it's one of those things when you can't even remember the drive you made and are surprised you didn't kill anyone along the way.

The sun had already set and as I made my way to The Bowery Ballroom, I started going crazy inside. I was going to see Rachel again and hear her sing. I was full of electricity; the same electricity that exists whenever Rachel and I are in the same room together. My insides were twisted into knots of anxiety and bundles of nerves. I felt like I wanted to puke my guts out, but I'm positive that talking to Rachel with vomit breath wouldn't help in convincing her to come back home.

Miraculously, I found a parking spot and walked out into the freezing New York air. I remembered this feeling—New York in the winter time—there was nothing else like it.

I entered The Bowery Ballroom, paid for my ticket, and took a seat by the bar. I would definitely need a drink for this.

I was right on time, because just then, the lights dimmed and music began emanating from the stage. An emcee announced her.

"Making her debut performance—all the way from Lima, Ohio—Miss Rachel Berry."

_Ouch_. It really, really hurt that she was back to using her maiden name. But that feeling of rejection was quickly replaced by awe.

The curtain lifted and the spotlight centered on her; there was only her in this huge room full of strangers. There would only ever be just her.

She smiled her million dollar smile and introduced herself to her first audience.

"Hello everybody, I'm Rachel Berry. I can't tell you how happy and thrilled I am that you decided to spend your New Year's here with me. It means everything to me. Originally, I intended to perform original music from my upcoming debut album, but today has been very hard for me and to be honest, I've spent most of the day in tears. There's someone who has been on my mind lately, and I feel the need to get this off of my chest. And singing allows me to do that. So for my opening number, I'm going to sing an Alicia Keys song that pretty much sums up what I'm feeling. I apologize, but I do hope you all enjoy. Hit it, Brad."

_Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
near me, touch me, feel me  
And even in the bottom of the sea  
I can still hear inside my head  
Telling me, touch me, feel me  
And all the time you were telling me lies_

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well you can try sleeping in my bed  
Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you  
You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound  
Why don't you hold me, need me, I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me

Looking in the sky I can see your face  
And I knew right where I'd fit in  
Take me, make me  
You know that I'll always be in love with you  
Right till the end

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

_I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

Anybody could have told you right from the start  
It's bout fall apart  
So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
Or just hold onto love  
And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Although the song she sang was full of pain and heartache, I had hope. I prayed and wished with all my might that she was up there on that stage, pouring her heart, and singing about me. Because if she was, that meant I still had a chance. And there's nothing I wouldn't do for another chance with Rachel.


	14. Seven Days

**My deepest, most humble, most sincere apologies readers! The last couple of weeks have been hell! I've been working so much & we just moved into our new house. Please, please forgive me.**

**I do not own any of the songs…unfortunately.**

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me.**

_10 Years Earlier…_

Our final semester of high school was quickly coming to a close. It would all be over soon and then Rachel and I could move on with our lives and pretend that McKinley High never existed.

There have been so many highs and lows this past spring. One minute, we were the King and Queen of McKinley. And the next, we were right back at the bottom of the food chain. I think all of the students are kinda Bipolar.

There were two huge events that separated us from our graduation: first there was Nationals in New York City and then, Senior Prom. I couldn't decide which one I was more excited for. Rachel, of course, was excited for Prom. She had never been to one before and I was just happy that I got to be apart of another of her firsts.

I had never been out of Ohio before, so I was pretty damn stoked for Nationals. I was going to New York City! These kinds of things just don't happen to Finn Hudson. But, of course Rachel had changed all of that. Ever since I met her, things I never dreamed possible were happening.

Rachel got accepted to NYU and we would be moving there sometime this summer, so we planned on doing some apartment searching on our downtime. I couldn't wait to live with Rachel…_alone_. You have no idea how difficult it is to get it on with your wife when your mother and step-father were right above you, possibly trying to do the very same thing and yuck…I don't even wanna talk about it anymore. Hell, Rachel and I could even walk around our apartment butt-ass naked if we wanted to, and boy, do I want to!

Today, Rachel was out shopping with Quinn for her perfect prom dress. Quinn and Puck were doing amazingly well, given the hostile environment they had to exist within every single day. The four of us pretty much stuck together, through thick and thin. Together, nobody could do or say anything to hurt us. Quinn was hell-bent on going to her Senior Prom, despite the fact that she was about to pop out a kid at any moment.

Since they were out doing their part, I decided that Puck and I might as well go Tux-shopping. Then maybe hit up the local arcade to play some old school Ms. Pac-Man.

It took us all of thirty minutes to pick out our suits; tuxes were just not happening. Puck settled on a brown, pinstripe one. I decided on a traditional, black suit with a long, skinny tie. And I just couldn't find any nice shoes that fit my size thirteen feet into, so once again, I chose to wear my Converse.

We would be leaving for New York in just a couple days, so I decided the most sensible thing to do was start packing and bailed on Ms. Pac-man. When Rachel came home from shopping, she was grinning ear-to-ear; glowing. I could tell that she wanted to tell me every single detail about her sure-to-be-perfect dress, but of course she couldn't. Poor Rachel. She looked as though she were about to burst with happiness.

She was very surprised to find me packing already. She said I was being "very punctual." I have no idea what that means, but she was smiling when she said it, so I think it's probably a good thing to be.

Before I knew it, we were in New York City! The City That Never Fucking Sleeps! I was amazed; beyond words. I had truly never seen anything like this place. No wonder Rachel wanted to live here; it was spectacular, just like her.

Nationals were being held at Radio City Music Hall and apparently that's, like, a huge deal, too. Our hotel room was just down the street, and I was a bit disappointed and confused about why I didn't get to share a room with my own wife.

Time flew. Rachel and I didn't get nearly enough alone time and only actually got to check out a few apartments. We spent most of our alone time making out and getting to second base. Making love to my wife was something I didn't get to do nearly as much and badly as I wanted to.

Suddenly, we were all standing beside the stage watching Vocal Adrenaline—our biggest competition and the biggest bunch of douche bags I've ever seen in my life—own the stage. I have to admit, they were amazing, but they had no heart. And their lead male Jesse St. James? I've never met someone so self-centered and full of himself than him.

Just like the rest of the week, the entire competition blurred into one surreal, life-changing moment. Then it was time.

We thought of so many different possible songs that we could sing; so many messages we could have sent. But it all came down to one thing; us.

Over the course of the last few months, we broke barriers. We blurred the line between popular jock and total loser. We overcame stereotypes and our own, personal demons. We went from perfect strangers to an imperfect family.

No matter what happens tonight and after prom and after graduation, we would always have each another and these moments and these songs. So that's what we decided to sing about; we were the most important things to one another.

Suddenly, the curtain lifted and the spotlight lowered.

_(Finn & Rachel)_

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_(Quinn)_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_(Mercedes & Kurt)_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon_

_(Santana & Brittany)_

_And there was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

_(The Guys)_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_(Mike & Artie)_

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?_

_(Puck)  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule_

_(Tina)  
Will little brainy Artie be the stockbroker man?_

_(Santana)  
Can Brittany find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_(Rachel & Finn)  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

_(The Girls)_

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe

_(Rachel & Finn)_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?_

_(Tina & Artie)  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_(Mercedes & Kurt)  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

_(The Group)  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_(Rachel)_

_Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone_

(Finn)

_Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind_

(The Group)  
We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together

_(The Girls)_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

_(The Boys)_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

_(The Group)_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_

We won. We fucking won! We defeated Vocal Adrenaline and won the first championship of McKinley High history; except for the Cheerios, but they don't really count.

We were on Cloud Nine. There was nothing in the world that could bring us down; not even the rain. It was pouring down on us, but that didn't stop us from running the streets of New York City, being young and happy and carefree, for one of the very last times.

We stood in the middle of Times Square; full of awe and wonder. We strolled Central Park and I took Rachel on a romantic, carriage ride. I told her that even though I don't consider myself a very smart man, marrying her was the smartest decision I had ever made. I would make the same decision a thousand times over.

We walked the streets of Broadway. Rachel began crying as she stared in reverence at all of the gigantic signs representing all of her favorite plays and musicals. She vowed to all of the others that she would be here someday; not only for herself and our future family, but for each of them as well, because individually they all made her better; they each made her who she is today.

It was the experience of a lifetime, but all too soon it was over and we returned home to Lima. We had five days until prom. It felt like the life I knew was quickly ending and I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

The week was full of, both, celebratory praise and Slushie Facials. It seemed as though the Glee Club would never catch a break around here, but that was okay, because it would all be over soon.

On the morning of prom, I woke up to find my beautiful goddess of wife long gone. In her place was my worst nightmare. Why the hell was Puck wrapped up in my comforter with me and why was he smiling in his sleep?

"Dude, wake the fuck up and get the hell out of my bed!"

Nothing. Not a peep.

"Puck. Puck? Puck!"

"Not now baby, Daddy needs more sleep."

"I'm not your baby, Puckerman. Now get out of my fucking bed, before I kick your ass!"

Suddenly, he shot out from underneath the covers.

"What the fuck? Why are you in my bed, Hudson?"

"Your bed? You're in my room, asswipe!"

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot."

"Why are you here? It's, like, seven in the morning."

"Fucking Quinn and Rachel! Apparently chicks have to start getting ready for prom at the asscrack of dawn. Anyway, they kicked me out. So I picked the lock on the front door and…I was cold, so I crawled in bed with you."

"Okay…dude, let's just pretend this never happened, deal?"

"Deal."

"So…."

"So…?"

"Well, we can either go back to sleep or we can play some COD. What do ya say, Puckerman?"

"COD, for sure."

We literally spent the entire day, annihilating one another. If it hadn't been for my mom and her delicious grilled cheese sandwiches, we would have gone the entire day without anything to eat.

After interrupting us about half a dozen times, we finally let Kurt talk us in to getting ready, I guess it was time. The sun had finally set and all that.

It had taken us a whole thirty minutes to get dressed. I must admit, we looked damn good. My mom and Burt were kind enough to buy corsages for Rachel and Quinn. My mom was in tears when she handed them to us. Rachel's was a red rose with tiny leaflets and Quinn's was a pink carnation with baby breath. Of course, Kurt got one too. But, his was made with peacock feathers or some other species of exotic bird.

I don't know how, but Burt managed to rent a Hummer limousine for all of us Glee clubbers. He really was awesome to do this for us.

We finally arrived at Puck's house, ready to get our girls. Suddenly, I got nervous. Rachel tends to do that to me; I hoped I would always react this way to laying eyes on her. I think Puck was nervous too; he was unusually quiet and introverted. He would never admit it, though.

We didn't know if we should ring the door bell or not. It was Puck's house, after all. We decided it was probably best to do things properly. This was the final and only prom these girls would get; they deserved to be treated like princesses.

When Puck's mom opened the door, she was beaming at us. She had been crying, too. What was with all the women crying? She kissed us both on the cheeks and told us how handsome we looked. Then, she yelled upstairs to the girls.

Quinn came down the stairs first.

She looked like a fairytale princess. She was wearing a strapless, knee-length dress. The top half was a soft, baby pink with a tiny bow, while the bottom of the dress was chocolate brown. Her golden hair was flowed down her shoulders and across her back. Although she was larger than life at the moment, her hand was lovingly placed underneath her belly, just as though it were a natural part of who she's always been.

Beside me, I heard Puck release a staggered breath. I knew he had been nervous. Quinn was the only girl who was ever woman enough to break through his hard, tough-guy exterior. Quinn was Puck's weakness; his kryptonite.

As they came together, he gently pinned her corsage onto her dress as he rubbed her belly. Then, Quinn turned to me and offered me an evil smile.

"What?"

"You'll see…" she cryptically remarked.

"Rachel, honey? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Puckerman asked.

"Yes. I'll be right down."

She kept me waiting forever. But she was worth every single second.

She never failed to take my breath away.

She walked gingerly down the stairs and it was as if an angel were descending from Heaven above.

She was wearing a strapless, floor-length, crimson silk dress with diamond embellishments underneath her breasts and a slit up to her milky, white thigh.

Her dark hair framed her face in wild, loose tendrils and her pouty lips were blood red. She looked like sex on a stick and I really wanted to skip to the portion of the night where I was allowed to fuck the hell out of her. _Mailman, think of the god damn mailman!_

I was completely lost in my dirty thoughts when I noticed that Rachel was staring at me with pure, unadulterated lust in her eyes. She was thinking the exact same thing that I was. _That's my girl!_

"Rachel, you look…perfect."

"Thank you, Finn. You are so handsome."

"This is for you. It matches your dress."

"It's perfect. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, Rach."

Puck's mom went a little nuts with the camera, but soon enough it was time to leave.

"Shall we?" I asked, taking Rachel's arm in mine.

"We shall…"

The gym looked incredible; better than ever before. Of course, McKinley didn't have much money to offer the prom committee, but it was magical all the same. The theme was One Last Dance and that's what it truly was. This was the last night we would all spend together as friends; as a family. It was our last chance to be young and free. I did everything possible to make this a night that Rachel would remember forever. I knew, deep down, that every single one of us would look back on this night with fond memories.

We danced the night away. We kissed. We held one another as though we would never let go. I stared at Rachel like it was the last time I would ever see her; taking in every spec on inhumane beauty she possessed. I was so lost in her chocolate brown eyes that I almost didn't notice Principal Figgins take the stage to announce the Prom King and Queen. Rachel and I were nominated, but even if we didn't win, she would always be my Queen and I would spend my entire life building a castle for her.

"Attention McKinley High Seniors, it is time to announce your 2012 Prom King and Queen. Your Prom King is…Noah Puckerman!"

Everyone cheered enthusiastically as Puck took the stage. Both he and Quinn looked a little shocked; especially after the way the other students had treated them all year long. Quinn also seemed sad. I don't think she stood a chance at winning Queen, although she definitely deserved it.

Puck took the stage and received his golden crown in true Puckasaurus style. He thrust his crotch toward the crowd and the girls went crazy. I noticed Quinn couldn't help but to smile.

"And your Prom Queen is…Santana Lopez!"

Santana didn't look as happy as I thought she'd be. She had fought tooth and nail to become the most popular girl and head Cheerio this year. We were all thrilled for her; even Quinn, although she was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

As Santana took the stage, she whispered in Principal Figgins ear and he handed her the microphone.

"Thank you all for voting for me. This truly means the world to me, but I'm sorry. I can't accept this. The Queen should be someone who's brave and strong…and not a total bitch like me. Quinn Fabray deserves this honor; not me. She's the bravest and strongest woman I know. So, c'mon up here and get your crown, Q."

Quinn's tears were falling freely now. She waddled—I mean walked—up the steps to the stage and Santana wrapped her in a huge hug. Then Puck took Quinn's hand and gave her the warmest smile.

"You'll always be my Queen, Mrs. Hudson."

"And you'll always be my King, Mr. Hudson."

"Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray, your King and Queen, everyone. And now, I'd like to ask Finn and Rachel Hudson to take the stage to perform for their friends."

Rachel and I looked at one another strangely.

"Did you know about this?" I asked her.

"Absolutely not. But, I'm honored. We can do this, Finn. We're National Champions."

"Damn straight, we are."

We took center stage and the spotlights focused on us, just as Puck and Quinn walked to the center of the dance floor. A second spotlight shone on them. Rachel whispered something to Brad. I didn't know what song she chose, but I knew it would be perfect.

As the song began to softly play, Rachel gave me a sexy smile. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to take the lead on this one. Anything my girl wants.

_(Finn)_

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
'Cause each time I got close  
They'd fall apart again_

_(Rachel)_

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you_

_(Finn & Rachel)_

_Whoa-oa  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

_(Finn)_

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind_

_(Rachel)_

_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true_

_(Finn & Rachel)_

_I'll share them all with you  
'Now we hold the future in our hands_

_Whoa-oa  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

_(Finn)_

_And in your arms salvation's not so far away_

_It's getting closer, closer every day_

_(Finn & Rachel)_

_Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise_

_Paradise_

_Paradise_

Prom was over. But the night was far from. The thirteen of us spent the night underneath the stars on the fifty-yard line of the football field, sharing whatever alcohol Puck and Santana had managed to smuggle in; everyone except Quinn, of course.

This football field held so many precious memories for me. Although we sucked ass, I loved every second of playing football for McKinley on this field. I asked Rachel to spend her life with me on this field field. She made me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to do so on this field. I spent an entire night getting drunk with my best friends and the most amazing people in the entire world on this field.

Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt had fallen asleep at some point in the night, but Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Artie, Kurt, Sam, Rachel, and I watched as the sun rose in the eastern sky. It was a night we'd never forget.

We had one week. One week to make the most of. One week to laugh, to smile, to sing. One week of youth and innocence. One week to say goodbye.

**A/N-If you want to hear what the Mash-Up is supposed to sound like, tweet me on Twitter at MahriahLee. A good friend of mine at Keri_Everhart put it together for me. Thanks love!**


	15. Tangled

**A/N- WARNING! WARNING! CITRUS! CITRUS! (If you do not like dirty, sweaty sex scenes, then I caution you not to read. You've been warned!)**

**I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me!**

_Present Day…_

I stood at the back of the room—as far from the stage as possible—and watched as Rachel owned the room. I witnessed her make fans and believers out of all the people who had come to hear her sing and in my mind, those people were the same ones who had spent years doubting her and her magnificent talent. She proved them all wrong tonight, just like I always knew she would.

Every single word that came from her lips made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end; sent every nerve in my body ablaze. Just like she always had; just like she always would.

The minute that she finished her set, I ran outside and down the street to a man who was selling roses out of an old paint bucket. She deserved so much more, but it's all I had to offer her at the moment.

When I returned to the Bowery Ballroom, I scoured the room for her. It was difficult to find her over all of the people who were mostly taller than she was. But I finally found her. And when I did, my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach.

She was sitting at the bar, sharing a toast with Jesse St. James. I should have known. I should have known he would be here, too. I should have known she'd already moved on. Maybe I should just leave? Go back to Ohio and continue being a single parent to my kids?

No. I wouldn't leave yet; not when I had driven ten fucking hours just to talk to her. That was my wife, for crying out loud! Why, after ten years, was I suddenly so afraid to speak to her? Because Douche bag was standing beside her? No fucking way! I was twice the side of that guy.

With pure determination in my heart, I walked toward her and it was as though the entire room was moving in slow motion and quickly enough, everyone seemed to have melted away. There was only her in the room and I had to be near her.

"Rachel?"

Slowly, the two of them turned on their barstools and stared at me. I could tell they were both shocked to see me here. Rachel glanced awkwardly at Jesse, and surprisingly, he excused himself from the bar without causing a scene. _Damn!_

She seemed embarrassed and although it was pretty dark inside, I could tell she was turning red. Without so much as a word, she nodded and offered me the chair beside her.

I took it. I had never denied Rachel a thing before and I wasn't about to start now. I would give anything right now to be that close to her.

"Did you enjoy my performance?"

"Maybe. Was that Alicia Keys song about me?"

"Maybe…"

"So…you and St. James, huh?"

"What do you mean, Finn?"

"You and Jesse? You're…like…dating, right?"

Rachel choked on her champagne and nearly spat it out all over the bar.

"Oh, no no no. Jesse and I are not dating. Jesse is gay, Finn."

"Oh. I see."

A feeling of both shock and relief washed over me simultaneously.

"Rachel, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. When are you coming home? The kids miss you. They need you. They need their mother. I'm trying my best to make sure they're happy and healthy every day, but I can't do it on my own."

"I miss them, too. More than you will ever know. And I promise, I will come home soon. I'm starting Le Mis in February and it's only a month long run, and then I will be home. I know you don't and can't understand why I'm doing this, but I have a secret and I'm simply prepared to let anyone in on that secret quite yet. But I swear, when I am ready, you will be the first person to know, Finn. I promise you."

It was silent for a few, long minutes. I didn't know how to respond to her. I just sat there, absorbing it; pondering it. Then, she broke the silence.

"But…if you can keep the drinks coming all night, I might tell you tonight."

And so they did. I ordered that girl anything and everything she wanted. We drank and laughed and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. It made me realize just how damn much I missed her and missed us. It made me understand how precious and rare the two of us are together. No one in this entire world had what Rachel and I had; it was an impossibility. Being with one another was effortless; like breathing. Even after being separated for all of this time, we managed to come together and just be happy…even it was just for a little while.

Rachel was on her way to being pretty drunk. I was feeling good. I never wanted this night to end. If this was all I could have Rachel, so be it. But, please God, don't let it ever end.

I looked at Rachel and caught her staring at me. The look on her face was enough to bring me to my knees. _That look! _I knew that look like the back of my hand. It was one that I've seen a million times over; one that I'd never ever forget—even if I lived to be a million years old. It was a look that I never thought I'd see again; one that I was not about to reject, even though she put me through hell.

She wanted me…bad. And so she would have me.

Like two young, irresponsible college kids, we rushed out into the freezing New York night, hands and lips all over each other. I've missed these lips; I've missed these hands. And I needed more!

Miraculously, we managed to make it to Rachel's rented apartment. How do you get somewhere when you're not even looking? We survived the march up seven five flights of stairs; our tongues dancing, our hands roaming freely.

Rachel struggled with the lock; cursing at it in frustration. I couldn't help but to laugh. She was the cutest thing ever.

As soon as the door flew open, our clothes flew off. Rachel reached inside my button-down shirt and pulled as hard and quickly as she could. Buttons flew in every which way. She ripped the shirt off of me and when it was gone, she stared at my bare chest with nothing but pure, unadulterated lust in her deep, brown eyes.

Before I knew what was happening, her warm, wet mouth was all over my chest; kissing me all over every inch of my skin. Her nails tore down my bare back, ravaging my skin. It was pure bliss.

Then those hands were at my waist, fumbling with my belt buckle, trying desperately to pry it open. She was successful. She yanked my jeans toward the floor and I struggled with them; trying to kick off my shoes and pants.

She looked so beautiful that I hated to ruin her clothes. _Nah! Fuck that!_

I had so much adrenaline and lust pumping through every inch of my throbbing body that I ripped the damn dress right in half. Rachel looked completely turned on by my utter need that it fuelled my need for her, as well.

I picked her up into my arms and rushed her into, what I presumed, was her bedroom. It was completely dark, so I couldn't be sure. I tossed her onto the bed gently and crawled on top of her. My tongue was in hers, and then it was everywhere else.

The sound of her calling my name over and over and over in pleasure was enough to drive a sane man mad. It was as though she were singing the most beautiful song in the universe. Feeling the inside of her was like receiving the most precious and sought-after gift in the world; it was the Holy Grail. I could not wait to be one with her again.

Abruptly, the tiniest woman I knew was overpowering me and pushing me down onto the bed; licking her lips like she were perishing of thirst. Then, she was taking me in…all of me. Her hot breath on my cock was earth-shattering. She licked and pumped and sucked until I was ready to explode. But my girl knew me better than that. She stopped; giving me a moment to compose myself.

She smiled devilishly at me and when she knew I was ready for more, she pounced. She straddled my lap, thrusting her hips into my pelvis; teasing me.

"Rachel, please?"

"Please what, Finn?"

"I need you right now. I need to feel you; be inside of you."

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"I…I"

"You what?"

"Um…nothing. I just…need you, too."

"I'm yours…every part of who I am belongs to you."

She stood up and I was sure that she was about to change her mind at any moment and walk away from me…again. But, she didn't leave. She offered me the sweetest smile. Then she slowly—agonizingly so—removed her black, lace panties; allowing them to float softly to the floor below.

Then, she reached her arms behind her back, unsnapped her matching bra, and let it fall as well. Her breasts were amazing; milky white mounds of perfection. I yearned to caress them.

Rachel returned to the bed, crawling toward me like the Goddess she was. She stood tall on her knees just above me, staring at me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to her. I prayed that that was the truth. Slowly—beautifully—she lowered herself onto my throbbing cock. I felt every inch of her slide onto me; completing me with every inch she took.

Her face distorted with, both, pain and pleasure and foolishly I wondered if she had been with another man since she left me. I shook the thought from my head as quickly as it had entered. The mere thought made acidic vile rise in my throat and made fire shoot through my veins.

Rachel worked herself up and down…up and down…faster and faster…harder and harder. Her moans growing louder and louder; her folds grew wetter and wetter. Her magnificent body glistened with a sheen of sweat. I held her petite hips in my large hands, working her body; pushing myself into her more and more every second and not being able to get nearly enough of her.

I called out her name, over and over, in reverence.

"Rachel! Fuck! Rachel!"

"Finn, I'm gonna cum. Go faster!"

Swiftly, I spun her body around, throwing her roughly onto the bed and pulled her perfect ass to the very end of the tall bed. I stood at its edge and thrust as hard and fast as I could into her; eliciting the most enticing screams from her mouth.

"Finn! Fuck me!"

And I did. It was the best and most passionate it had ever been.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Me too, Rach. Oh, fuck!"

After releasing into her, I collapsed onto her, exhausted and blissful.

"Finn, that was…."

"Yeah. It really was, Rach."

As always, no words were necessary. We knew what the other was thinking and that was all we ever needed. We crawled to the top of the bed and wrapped ourselves in sheets and one another. We fell asleep holding one another; perfect again, just as we had once been.

I awoke with the morning sun peeking through the curtains. I nearly forgot where I was, but then last night's events came rushing back to me with a vengeance. And I remembered it all; I remembered I was truly happy for the first time in months.

I reached for Rachel, but she wasn't there. I nearly panicked, but then I noticed the bathroom light on underneath the door and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I took a few moments to glance around Rachel's bedroom, which had been draped in utter darkness last night. Now, in the light of day, I was floored. Nearly every open space of wall was covered in pictures of Rachel and me; of all the happy moments we had shared over the last decade. There were ones of in high school with all of our fellow Glee-clubbers; ones from our college years; our first Christmas in New York City. And there were pictures of our beautiful children; a perfect blend of Rachel and I. There were photos of Rachel when she was pregnant and as big as a blimp; ones of us holding our babies.

I didn't know when I had begun to cry, but it was in that moment that I knew that Rachel was absolutely still in love with me. I had hope—for the first time in a very long time—that we could make this work; that we could fix whatever it was that went so horribly wrong.

It was at that moment—with hope and joy in my heart—that I heard her. From inside the bathroom, I could hear Rachel. _Was she throwing up? _She really did have a lot to drink last night. I couldn't blame her. But there was more. She was crying—no, sobbing.

I crawled out of the warm bed that continued to smell like Rachel—like Japanese Cherry Blossoms—and made my way toward the bathroom door. I knocked gently. _No answer._

I knocked louder.

"Rachel, are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

Still no answer.

But seconds later, the door flew open viciously and she came storming out.

"Get out, Finn!"

"What? Rachel, what are you talking about?"

"Really, Finn? Are you that stupid that you no longer understand plain and simple English? Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Apartment. Now!"

"But Rachel, what did I do? Last night was…"

"Last night was a mistake, Finn. Now take your shit and get the fuck out. I'll come for my children, but I will not come back for you."

Tears were steaming down my face. This was not happening to me. Not again. Actually, this time was worse. I barely had time to throw my clothes back on before she was slamming the front door in my face.

I fell to my knees, banging my fist against the wooden door. I begged. I pleaded. I cried. She didn't listen. She left me out in that hallway like I was just some one-night stand; like I was a piece of trash.

I was crushed; murdered emotionally. I was inconsolable. I cried all the way back to my car. And then I cried—for ten hours—all the way back to Ohio.


	16. Complete

**I am so, so, so sorry everyone! Life has just gotten so busy and in the way of my Fic writing. I hope you accept my apology! So….after last night's ep, I felt like I had my heart pulled my chest & ripped in two. I just had to write! **

**Also, I wanted to let you all know that I have self-published my first novel, **_**The**__**Immortal Dead: The Prophecy**_**. If you enjoy my writing, please take a moment to visit my site. [dot]com/spotlight/MahriahSchmidt**

**As always…I Do Not Own Glee…Glee Owns Me! Nor do I own any songs.**

10 Years Earlier…

I can't believe this was it. The last day of high school; our final day at William McKinley High School. _Wow!_ You spend thirteen years waiting to get the hell out of school, and then when the day comes, you're not ready to say goodbye.

Principal Figgins asked Rachel to perform a song at the ceremony. The song choice was hers alone and she kept it a tightly-guarded secret…even from me. She left especially early this morning so that she could rehearse in complete privacy. The rest of us agreed to meet in the end zone of the football field right after we tossed those caps. I was numb.

My mom was a mess all morning long and she was making me even more anxious than I already was. What if I tripped walking across the stage? It's quite possible for someone as tall and awkward as me.

Principal Figgins, Mr. Schuester and Mrs., Pillsbury-Howell helped line us up alphabetically. Apparently, after all these years, we still couldn't be counted on to know our ABC's. I took my place amongst the H's, but Rachel was nowhere to be found.

The Graduation March began without her by my side. As we made our way out of the hallway and out onto the football field, I was blinded by the sunlight shining down from up above. Luckily, we all made it to our seats without any major interruptions.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Graduating Class of Two Thousand and Twelve!" Principal Figgins announced us.

As we took our seats, I found Rachel. She was sitting beside Mr. Schuester on the stage with the most spellbinding smile on her face. Somehow, in a sea of red caps and gowns, she managed to find me. When our eyes met, I knew this was the real beginning of our never-ending future together. After today, nothing would ever be the same.

"Seniors, your fellow classmate Rachel Hudson has selected a song that she feels embodies the spirit of McKinley's Class of Two Thousand and Twelve and she will perform it for you now. Mrs. Hudson?"

"Thank you Principal Figgins. Seniors…especially my fellow Glee club members…this one if for you."

"_Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes.  
Five hundred twenty five thousand  
moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes.  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

In daylight, in sunsets, in midnights,  
in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles  
in laughter in strife.

In Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes,  
How do you measure a year in the life?

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love.  
Seasons of love._

Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes.  
Five hundred twenty five thousand  
journeys to plan.  
Five hundred twenty five thousand  
six hundred minutes.  
How do you measure the life of a woman  
or a man?

In truth that she learned  
or in times that he cried?  
In the bridges he burned  
or the way that she died?

Its time now to sing out  
though the story never ends.  
Lets celebrate remember a year  
in the life of friends.

_How about Love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love.  
Seasons of love."_

It may have taken eighteen years, but this was the moment Rachel had waited her entire life for. This was the moment she received her first standing ovation; even the douche bags who slushied her repeatedly throughout the years showed their appreciation of her amazing talent. She cried.

Making her way down the stairs and through the large maze of graduating students, she took her rightful place next to me. I had never been more proud of my girl.

The ceremony seemed to go on and on; I wasn't really paying any attention. I scanned the crowd, searching for the faces of the best friends a guy could ask for. I would miss the hell out of them. They each played a part in making me the man I am today and I will carry a piece of them everywhere I go.

Then it was time.

"Graduating Seniors, please rise."

One by one, our names were announced with pride and acknowledgement.

Arthur Lee Abrams

Michael Ethan Chang

Tina Violet Cohen-Chang

Samuel Brett Evans

Quinn Rose Fabray

Finn Cody Hudson

Rachel Barbra Hudson

Kurt Wayne Hummel

Mercedes Charity Jones

Santana Jade Lopez

Brittany Susan Pierce

Noah David Puckerman

We did it! We fucking did it!

Just as we promised, we all gathered near the goal post. All of the girls were in tears and I think the guys wanted to cry just as much. We all talked about special moments we've shared over the past year; inside jokes. We apologized for the things we did that hurt one another; made promises that we weren't sure we'd be able to keep. This was a very bittersweet moment.

The crowd began to thin as students and parents began trickling out of the parking lot. I think we were the last ones standing. We didn't want to let this feeling go just yet.

"Party at my place tonight, yo!" Puck proclaimed.

"Oh, it's on bitches," Kurt yelled in excitement, as we all laughed together.

Later that night, we all met up at Puck's place and it was most definitely a party. Nearly the entire senior class was there, it seemed. Of course, we all stayed to close to one another. Who knew how many more moments like these we'd have?

The night rolled on with each of us becoming drunker by the moment. And then we were watching the sunrise together. It was the last time we were all together.

A month later, Rachel and I were New York-bound. We rented the tiniest apartment in Brooklyn, which cost an arm, a leg, and the promise of our first-born child. Luckily, Rachel's dad's offered to cover the majority of the rent while we searched for jobs and got comfortable with city living.

Our place was small, but it was just enough for the two of us. For a month or so, we decorated it the place, making it ours. It was a combination of Rachel's quirky personality and my masculine nature.

It took us no time at all to "break in" the apartment. There wasn't a room, shower, or flat surface we didn't christen. We had true freedom for the first time since we married and we were damn sure going to take full advantage of it.

We walked around naked whenever we damn well pleased; spent rainy day after rainy day making love. They were the two greatest months of my life. September came and reality kicked in.

Rachel began her freshmen year at NYU's Tisch School of the Arts, majoring in Theatre, of course. While she spent her days in class, I hit the pavement, searching high and low for any job I could get my hands on. I was lucky, I guess. I didn't have to search for very long when I found a job doing construction in the city. It paid pretty well, too, which was awesome. I didn't get to see Rachel much after that. After being in school all day, she worked as a waitress at some fancy-schmancy restaurant in Manhattan. The moments we did get to see one another, though, were beautiful. I would never get enough of this woman.

We tried to keep in touch with our friends as much as possible, mostly through Facebook. Puck and Quinn had their daughter; they named her Elizabeth Caroline, but called her Beth for short. She was beautiful, just like her mama. Everyone else was off at different colleges all over the country.

Rachel's first semester flew by faster than I imagined it would and we were sharing our first New York Christmas together. Even though it snows in Ohio, there was absolutely nothing like a New York winter. The snow, Rockefeller Center, Central Park—everything about this place was magical. Rachel and I would take long, romantic walks as often as possible, bundled up together and madly in love. I offered to take her on a dreamy, horse-drawn carriage ride, but she was opposed to the idea, which was fine just by me. She said just being with me was perfect enough and I knew the feeling. Just being in the same universe with Rachel was perfect enough for a lifetime.

After a year or so, we had saved enough to where we could afford a much larger apartment; one with a second bedroom! Things were amazing; I never thought my life could turn out this way, but it did and I would be forever grateful for every second God allowed me with my amazing wife.

We had just celebrated our fourth wedding anniversary and Rachel was halfway through her senior year. She even began auditioning for roles on and off Broadway, and got a couple of small roles. But she always said "There are no small roles, only small actors." Whatever that meant!

Everything was perfect.

It was December. It was a cold, very snowy night and Rachel was puking her guts out for hours on end. I could not figure out what was wrong with her to save my life. I thought she had appendicitis and needed to be rushed to the emergency room. But she assured me though the bathroom door that that was completely unnecessary or overly dramatic.

She was in the bathroom for so long that eventually I fell asleep on the floor near the door. When I awoke, she was sitting beside me with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"I thought you were dying…or really fucking sick. Why are you smiling, Rach?"

"No, Finn. I'm not either of those things. Here…see for yourself."

She tossed something at me. I was really confused.

"What the hell is this, Rach? A thermometer?"

She laughed louder and harder than I had ever heard her before.

"It's not a thermometer, Finn. It's a pregnancy test."

"Say what?"

"Congratulations, Finn. You're going to be a daddy."

"Holy…."

"You're serious, Rachel?"

"Are you very angry, Finn? I thought this would be a happy moment."

The idea of being a father had always scared the hell out of me, if I'm being honest. But in that moment, I wasn't. I wasn't scared or angry or confused. I was just…happy. Pure, unadulterated glee filled my entire being.

"I'm going to be a dad? You're gonna be a mom?"

"Yes."

Without another word, I pulled her down into my arms and squeezed her as hard as I could. Then, I remembered that she was pregnant and stopped squeezing so hard.

Rachel and I had created a life together; a tiny little creature that was, both, her and me. I was never happier than in that moment. It seemed as though every new experience I shared with Rachel made me happier than the last.

After her first trimester passed, we announced it to the world. Everyone was beyond ecstatic for us. I was ecstatic, too. But I was beyond stressed out about money and diapers and bottles and all of the little things that come with being a parent. She never said so, but apparently Rachel was stressed out too.

Just into her second trimester, she went into pre-term labor. Although doctors were able to stop her labor and released her from the hospital, I demanded that she drop out of school and stay at home on bed rest until the baby was born.

Needless to say, she was not happy with me or the idea. Rachel was the most independent and strong-willed person I've ever known. She fought me tooth and nail, but after reading her hundreds of horror stories about preemie babies, she reluctantly agreed. She was not thrilled with me and made no secret about it.

To make her feel better about the entire situation, I promised her, that not only would I continue working my construction job, but that Puck would drive to New York as much as he could and we would put together the band we always planned to. I told her that we would start auditioning for gigs at local bars and that all of the money would go to taking care of her and our unborn child.

That seemed to appease her for the time being.

And Puck kept his promise. He and Quinn drove up her as much as they possibly could. We decided to call our little band "Love in Vein", because that pretty much summed up the relationship we each shared with our wives. We got good; really good. And fast, too. Before I knew it, we were auditioning for and landing well-paying gigs and just as promised, the money went to taking care of our child, as well as Puck and Quinn's.

On August sixth, Two Thousand Sixteen, Journey Celine Hudson came into this world.

Two years later, our son Dylan Christopher was born.

Three and half years after that, Diem Lyric joined our little family.

Rachel took such wonderful care of all of us. Puck and I worked our asses off and were reaping the benefits. We were starting to gain notoriety, respect from our peers, and we even had fans. Fucking fans!

We were blissful. We were complete.


End file.
